The Blackened Flame
by Itzel Lightwood
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Seis años atrás, él la destruyó, la destrozó por completo. Ahora Bella es una mujer renovada con una nueva actitud. ¿Qué pasará cuando Edward entre en su sala de conferencias, y otra vez en su vida, como su nuevo cliente? Drabble fic.
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de** **Catastrophia,** **yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 7759481 /1/ The-Blackened-Flame

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Aún puedo escuchar el sonido de mi mano chocando con tu mejilla. El resonante "smack", incluso ahora, seis años después.

¿Sabes que ahora me llaman "la reina de hielo"? ¿Que soy una perra extraordinaria? ¿Que tomo lo que quiero de los hombres, justo como tú lo tomaste de mí?

Una parte de mí murió ese día; el día en el que descubrí que no era la única a la que le profesabas amor.

Maldito mujeriego.

No le veías nada de malo a tener tres novias.

Ahora soy una mujer independiente, no un cachorrito que te sigue a todos lados.

Los hombres me siguen a todos lados ahora.

Tejo una sedosa telaraña y los atrapo sin piedad.

Soy la mejor representante de ventas de marketing en mi región, trayendo millones de dólares cada trimestre. Tengo una linda casa, un lindo auto y estoy jodidamente sola, pero creo que lo prefiero de ese modo.

No sé en dónde estás, y no me importa. Han pasado los años y no tengo idea de qué le pasó al único hombre que he amado.

* * *

 **¡Hola de nuevo!**

 **Bienvenidas a una nueva traducción bastante diferente de lo que estoy acostumbrada por dos razones: el tipo de narrador y la longitud de los capítulos (sí, todos los capítulos son más o menos de ésta misma longitud), aún así espero que nos acompañen en esta nueva historia y se animen a dejar un review. Aún no tengo del todo claro cómo serán las actualizaciones, sigo pensando en eso pero quizá si éste primer capítulo tiene una buena respuesta, un poco más tarde puedo subir el segundo capítulo, sino seguramente mañana habrá actualización; pero a pesar de todo, no tengan duda de que las actualizaciones serán constantes ;)**

 **Mil gracias a Yani por encargarse del beteo y espero leernos de nuevo muy pronto :)**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de** **Catastrophia,** **yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 7759481 /1/ The-Blackened-Flame

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Es el primer día del nuevo trimestre y ya tengo mis metas establecidas. Será difícil pero puedo arreglármelas, especialmente con la firma que me han dado. Su anterior representante, Ben, había dejado la compañía y yo me había quedado con su firma más grande: Hale Bank and Trust.

Es mi primera reunión con los representantes de su compañía y estoy preparada para enseñarles a todos de lo que se han perdido los dos años pasados que estuvieron con Ben.

—Ve por ellos, tigre —dice mi jefe mientras paso por su escritorio de camino a la sala de conferencias.

Estoy acomodando la sala, revisando mi practicado discurso, cuando Alice, la recepcionista, recibe al equipo de Hale.

En seis años, nadie me ha sorprendido hasta este momento. El momento en el que tú entras por esa puerta y de vuelta a mi vida.

* * *

 **Mil gracias por todos sus reviews y el buen recibimiento que le dieron a esta historia :´)**

 **Les dejo el segundo capítulo y mañana prometo actualizar de nuevo, mientras por favor no olviden dejar un review con sus opiniones, dudas, expectativas, teorías o lo que ustedes quieran, jajaja.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de** **Catastrophia,** **yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 7759481 /1/ The-Blackened-Flame

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Estoy gritando, chillando, golpeando y pateándote… en mi cabeza. Quiero gritar "¿qué carajos estás haciendo aquí?", pero me contengo.

Soy una mujer de negocios, una profesional. No tienes ningún control sobre mí. Ya no más.

Los años te han sentado bien, de alguna manera luces mejor de lo que lo hacías en la universidad. Tus ojos verdes brillan igual que antes, tu cabello está igual de despeinado, pero tu rostro tiene una apariencia más masculina.

Toma un segundo, pero veo el flash del reconocimiento brillar en tus ojos. Por dentro ya no soy más esa chica, pero por fuera aún tengo un parecido con ella.

—¿Bella? —preguntas, el asombro y algo más está presente en tu tono.

Me encojo ante tu voz, tan suave y pecaminosa como antes.

—Es Isabella ahora. Hola, Edward.

* * *

 **Mil gracias a todas por dejar su review en el segundo capítulo!, gracias a:**

 **Flor, Roxy Sanchez, Danny CullenMa, torrespera172, Leahdecall, tulgarita, cavedano13, libbnnygramajo, saraipineda44, Tecupi, Maryluna, Tata XOXO, somas, GraceVronsky, natuchis2011b, jupy, Kriss21, freedom2604, Gabriela Cullen, krisr0405, Lady Grigori, kaja0507 y el Guest.**

 **Respondiendo dudas generales:**

 **-Sí, tiene final feliz pero cuesta un poco alcanzarlo.**

 **-Son 72 capítulos en total, todos más o menos de ésta misma longitud.**

 **-Sí, habrá EPOV en algunos capítulos.**

 **Algunas ya leyeron la historia en inglés o quizá algunas se desesperen por los capítulos cortos (lo entiendo, lol) y vayan a leer la original, sea como sea, mil gracias por aún así comenzar a seguir esta traducción y lo único que les pido es por favor no revelar ningún spoiler por respeto a las nuevas lectoras ;)**

 **No olviden dejar su review y nos leemos más tarde con otro capítulo :)**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de** **Catastrophia,** **yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 7759481 /1/ The-Blackened-Flame

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

Me presento ante tus colegas, estrechando sus manos, ignorándote. No pierdo tiempo y me enfoco en mi discurso, mi mirada apenas y se enfoca fríamente en tu dirección de vez en cuando para que no se vea como si te ignorara.

Hay preguntas, siempre las hay, antes de que cuatro pares de ojos se giren hacia ti.

—Señor, ¿qué piensa?

¿"Señor"? Jódeme.

Pensé que el caballero más viejo con el cabello plateado era el líder del grupo, así que le dediqué más atención. Pensé que tú solamente eras un peón.

—Me gusta, aunque quiero analizar algunos detalles. Demetri, por favor agenda una cita con Isabella para el viernes. De esa forma puedo mirar el material y decidir las acciones a seguir —indicas antes de girarte hacia mí, tu mirada es tan fría como la mía lo ha sido durante la reunión—. Si eso está bien para ti, Isabella.

—El viernes está bien para mí —respondo, gimiendo internamente.

Afortunadamente, parece como si fuera a lidiar con el que llamas Demetri, y no tendré que lidiar contigo.

* * *

 **De verdad gracias por todos sus reviews, me encanta leerlos y saber qué es lo que piensan de la historia :) gracias a:**

 **Cary, Mar91, Melany, Leahdecall, Roxy Sanchez, Lady Grigori, JadeHSos, kaja0507, Adriu, Tecupi, Lizdayanna, krisr0405, tulgarita, Tata XOXO, saraipineda44, cavedano13, nnuma76, Maryluna, indii93, patymdn y Techu.**

 **Espero sus reviews y nos leemos pronto ;)**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de** **Catastrophia,** **yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 7759481 /1/ The-Blackened-Flame

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 **EPOV**

Estás frente a mí, diciéndome a mí y a mis colegas qué es lo que harás para ayudarnos a incrementar nuestros negocios en Hale. Tus ojos me miran fríamente, pero ni siquiera lo noto.

Porque estoy feliz. Aquí estás, parada frente a mí; gloriosa, hermosa… viva.

Todo lo que puedo pensar es "gracias Dios. Joder gracias a Dios, estás viva".

Desapareciste, después del día en el que me encontraste con Lauren y no pude encontrarte. Busqué por todos lados, y después de un tiempo busqué los obituarios y reportes de personas desaparecidas, rezando que no te encontrara ahí.

Te amaba, demasiado, y tuve que perderte para darme cuenta de eso. No las necesitaba; no necesitaba a ninguna otra mujer.

Solo te necesitaba a ti. Y tú te habías ido.

* * *

 **Gracias infinitas por todos sus reviews! gracias a:**

 **Danny CullenMa, Roxy Sanchez, Adriana, Mar91, Cary, torrespera172, Noelia, leahdecall, Liz Vidal, Jade HSos, kaja0507, FlorVillu, calvialexa, Adriu, Kriss21, Tecupi, bbluelilas, Tata XOXO, Yoliki, somas, alejandra1987, Vanina Iliana, krisr0405, saraipineda44, Techu, freedom2604, Chayley Costa, Gabriela Cullen, Lizdayanna, Maryluna, patymdn, nnuma76, cavendano13 y el guest :)**

 **Nos leemos más tarde con otro capítulos (o capítulos, quizá), eso sí, no se olviden de dejar su review ;)**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de** **Catastrophia,** **yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 7759481 /1/ The-Blackened-Flame

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

El jueves llegó y se fue y ahora es viernes al mediodía cuando tengo que encontrarme con Hale Bank and Trust. Una reunión en el almuerzo.

Espero que estés ocupado. Solamente espero a Demetri. Nuevamente, mis expectativas sobre ti están equivocadas.

No es solo Demetri, tú también estás aquí.

No estoy preparada para ti. No sé cómo procesarte a ti o a tu presencia.

Repasamos la propuesta, y te mantienes en silencio dejando que Demetri sea tu voz. Me estudias con tus ojos, te veo mirarme.

Demetri también me está mirando.

Accedes a casi toda mi propuesta, solamente algunas áreas necesitan un ajuste.

Tres días después del inicio del trimestre y casi la mitad de mi meta se ha cumplido y odio que tenga que agradecerte a ti por eso.

* * *

 **Mil gracias por todos sus reviews, gracias a:**

 **krisr0405, Liz Vidal, Noelia, Anna, Kriss21, FlorVillu, Jade HSos, Lady Grigori, Techu, eliananayara, Moni, Lizdayanna, freedom2604, Tata XOXO, Sully YM, Roxy Sanchez, leahdecall, tulgarita, cavendano13, nnuma76, Gabriela Cullen y el guest.**

 **Las invito a seguir dejando sus reviews, saben que me gusta leer todas sus opiniones y/o teorías!**

 **Nos leemos muy pronto ;)**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de** **Catastrophia,** **yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 7759481 /1/ The-Blackened-Flame

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

—Isabella, me preguntaba si te gustaría salir conmigo, quizá a cenar —pregunta Demetri.

Es tan amable, pero tengo que ser cruda en respuesta. Especialmente contigo mirando, tengo que dejarte ver lo que creaste.

—No tengo citas —revelo—. Pero si quieres ir a comer antes de follar, siempre disfruto de una buena comida.

Me lamo los labios, seduciendo a mi presa. Ya lo tengo, pero quiero mostrarte que tendré a tu segundo al mando.

—E-eso sería aceptable —responde Demetri con un tartamudeo y puedo ver sus ojos oscureciéndose.

Te tengo.

—No creo que esa sea una buena idea, Demetri. Queremos mantener una relación profesional con Isabella —protestas, sorprendiéndome.

¿A ti qué te importa si me acuesto con él? ¿Es por el bien de la empresa?

Estoy en mi plenitud, Edward Cullen, como tú lo estabas hace seis años. Es mi turno ahora, quítate de mi camino.

* * *

 **Gracias por todos sus reviews :) gracias a:**

 **Danny CullenMa, torrespera172, Cary, Miss Cinnamon, Jade HSos, jupy, Maryluna, Vanina Iliana, Tecupi, Liz Vidal, krisr0405, calvialexa, Roxy Sanchez, leahdecall, Adriu, Kriss21, somas, freedom2604, Lady Grigori, alejandra1987, tulgarita, patymdn, kaja0507, lizdayanna, Techu, cavendano13 y Gabriela Culen.**

 **No olviden dejar su review y nos leemos más tarde ;)**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de** **Catastrophia,** **yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 7759481 /1/ The-Blackened-Flame

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

Gracias a ti tengo que buscar un nuevo almuerzo sexual para la tarde. Hay un bar no muy lejos de mi apartamento. Me pongo un refinado, pero cautivador, vestido.

No soy una zorra, pero tengo necesidades y no hay nadie para satisfacerlas. Tuve un amigo con derechos por un tiempo, pero luego él se consiguió una novia. Idiota.

Hay un rubio sentado en el bar. Su cuerpo no está mal, su rostro es el mismo; altura promedio, peso promedio, apariencia promedio. No hay nada espectacular acerca de él, pero él es la única alma solitaria con una polla esta noche, así que tendrá que bastar.

Me siento junto a él, rozando mi pierna contra la suya. Eso llama su atención y se gira para mirarme.

Ya lo tengo.

Volvemos a mi apartamento una hora más tarde y consigo lo que necesito.

Jódase Sr. Cullen.

* * *

 **Mil gracias por todos sus reviews :´) gracias a:**

 **calvialexa, Jade HSos, May Cullen M, Lady Grigori, Lizdayanna, jupy, sandy56, Adriu, krisr0405, LucyGomez, Techu, Gabriela Cullen, tulgarita, cavendano13 y patymdn.**

 **Bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras! Gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fic :)**

 **Por favor no se olviden de dejar su review y nos leemos pronto ;)**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de** **Catastrophia,** **yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 7759481 /1/ The-Blackened-Flame

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

Maldición, es un hombre de un minuto.

Salgo de la cama y camino hacia el baño. Él ha terminado y yo me quedo insatisfecha. Miro el reloj, es temprano.

Me meto a la ducha y lo lavo de mi cuerpo. Saliendo, entro de nuevo a la habitación y frunzo el ceño. Él aún está aquí, arropado en mis sábanas de seda y colcha.

Ugh, tendré que lavar todo antes de irme a la cama.

—Levántate —demando, molesta ante su presencia. Para este momento, él ya se debería haber ido—. Necesitas irte. Vete.

—Aw, vamos, nena, pensé… —dice en su intento de atraerme de vuelta.

Siento náuseas, mi humor empeora y exploto, incapaz de soportarlo más tiempo.

—Pensaste mal y no soy tu jodida "nena". Ahora, vete de aquí.

Mi tono lo asusta y salta de la cama, recogiendo su ropa y murmurando acerca de lo perra que soy.

No me importa ni una mierda lo que piense y me muevo hacia mi clóset, escogiendo un nuevo conjunto de ropa interior y poniéndomelo.

* * *

 **Gracias por todos sus reviews!, gracias a:**

 **Cary, Roxy Sanchez, Tecupi, Chayley Costa, May Cullen M, Vanina Iliana, tulgarita, jupy, Sully YM, Lady Grigori, terewee, indii93, Maryluna, Liz Vidal, calvialexa, krisr0405, patymdn, alejandra1987, Noelia, torrespera172, Leahdecall, Yoliki, Techu, JadeHsos, Kriss21, sandy56, Gabriela Cullen, Lizdayanna, freedom2604, Adriu y cavendano13.**

 **No olvdien dejar el suyo y nos leemos pronto ;)**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de** **Catastrophia,** **yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 7759481 /1/ The-Blackened-Flame

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

 **EPOV**

—Regrésate ahora, hombre. Esa perra te comerá vivo y luego te escupirá —me advierte un tipo mientras sale tambaleándose de tu apartamento a medio vestir.

No sé por qué vine, pero lo hice. Aquí voy.

Entro, sin anunciarme, y camino hacia donde te escucho; el sonido sale de lo que asumo es tu habitación.

Te detienes ante el sonido de mis pisadas, tus cejas se alzan en ligera sorpresa antes de convertirse en una mirada fría. Hace frío bajo tu mirada. Glacial. ¿Dónde está tu calidez?

—¿Qué carajos estás haciendo aquí, Cullen?

Estás frente a mí, sin vergüenza, usando nada más que un conjunto de lencería negro con liguero y medias. También tienes tacones de diez centímetros y no quiero hacer nada más que follarte, pero eso no es por lo que viene aquí; no es mi misión.

—¿Qué te pasó, Bella? —pregunto, porque necesito saber.

Porque lo que veo no es sano.

* * *

 **Se viene una buena confrontación ;)**

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review:**

 **Kriss21, Jade HSos, somas, Mar91, Noelia, Maryluna, sandy56, Liz Vidal, terewee, tulgarita, May Cullen M, krisr0405, Tata XOXO, Lady Grigori, saraipineda44, patymdn, Techu, jupy, cavendano13 y Lizdayanna.**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews y nos leemos pronto ;)**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de** **Catastrophia,** **yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 7759481 /1/ The-Blackened-Flame

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

 _¿Qué te pasó, Bella?_

¡Ja! ¿Qué me pasó? Tú lo hiciste. Jodido mujeriego.

Continúo caminando, ignorándote. Quizá te vayas antes de que te golpee.

—Llamé después de ese día, pero tu número estaba desconectado —revelas.

Arqueo mi perfecta ceja de perra en tu dirección. No quieres ir ahí.

—Era miserable sin ti.

Qué bueno.

Idiota.

—Bella…

—Es Isabella ahora. Bella era una estúpida chica que te amaba y adoraba —siseo—. Oh, y tú me pasaste.

Y puedo ver la tormenta llegar.

* * *

 **Mil gracias por todos sus reviews! Gracias a:**

 **Lady Grigori, tulgarita, Tecupi, terewee, freedom2604, patymdn, jupy, Maryluna, krisr0405, Kriss21, sandy56, Chayley Costa, saraipineda44, Liz Vidal, Vanina Iliana, alejandra1987, Lizdayanna, somas, cavendano13, Techu, Adriu, Mar91, Dany CullenMa, Roxy Sanchez, torrespera172 y Cary.**

 **No olviden dejar su review ;)**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de** **Catastrophia,** **yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 7759481 /1/ The-Blackened-Flame

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

Estás frente a mí, impresionado por mi confesión y luego estás molesto.

—¿Y te follas a todo hombre que puedas? ¿Esto es para vengarte de mí? ¿Estás follando con protección?

—¿Vengarme de ti? No es que sea de tu incumbencia, pero todos usan condones y yo estoy con la píldora. De ninguna jodida manera pasaré por toda la mierda que pasé por ti… —Dejo de hablar, dándome cuenta de que en mi furia revelé mucho más de lo que pensaba decirte.

—¿Qué significa eso? —preguntas.

Mi mandíbula se tensa mientras revelo mi más oscuro secreto, el que muy pocos saben.

—Significa que tú no usabas condones y yo no tomaba la píldora. ¿Lo entiendes?

* * *

 **Sábado de actualización seguida :P**

 **No olviden dejar su review en el capítulo anterior y en este con todas sus opiniones y/o teorías :)**

 **Nos leemos pronto ;)**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de** **Catastrophia,** **yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 7759481 /1/ The-Blackened-Flame

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

Veo tus ojos ensancharse y te aferras a lo que sea para recargar tu cuerpo.

Mierda.

—¿Q-qué?

—Por eso fui ese día. Iba a darte la noticia de que serías padre.

Tu rostro palidece, con la mirada desenfocada, mientras tu cuerpo se recarga en la pared como apoyo.

—¿Qué le hiciste al bebé? —preguntas en voz baja, tus ojos se mueven alrededor de la habitación buscando la evidencia de un niño.

—No tuve que hacer nada. La naturaleza tomó esa decisión. Lo perdí tres meses después. Era una niña. Iba a quedarme con ella, solo para que lo sepas —te informo, pero puedo sentir los muros que he construido a mi alrededor derrumbarse mientras los recuerdos vuelven a mi mente.

* * *

 **Gracias a todas por dejar su review en los capítulos pasados! gracias a:**

 **torrespera172, Adriana, kath, leahdecall, jupy, tulgarita, patymdn, saraipineda44, terewee, freedom2604, Vanina Iliana, somas, Tecupi, nnuma76, krisr0405, Lady Grigori, sandy56, Yoliki, Miss Cinnamon, Liz Vidal, Cary, Adriu, May Cullen M, Kriss21, Chayley Costa, Techu, cavendano13, kaja0507, Maryluna y el Guest.**

 **Las invito a seguir dejando sus reviews y nos leemos muy pronto ;)**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de** **Catastrophia,** **yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 7759481 /1/ The-Blackened-Flame

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

 _Lloré en el suelo de mi sala de estar, mis brazos enredados alrededor de mi abdomen, protegiendo a mi bebé del torrente de emociones que venía. Me quedé ahí por más de una hora hasta que no quedaron más lágrimas que derramar._

 _Esas fueron las últimas lágrimas que derramé por ti, Edward Cullen, padre de mi hijo, rompedor de mi corazón, y el único hombre al que podré amar. Decidí que desde ese momento en adelante no pensaría en ti, que te superaría… y lo hice._

 _Cambié mi número de teléfono al día siguiente, para que no pudieras llamar, pero mantuve el tuyo para que eventualmente pudiera decirte. Días después me fui de mi apartamento y me mudé con una amiga. Fuiste ahí, pero ella te dijo que yo no estaba ahí._

 _Estaba harta de ti y tus engaños. No dejaría que tú o cualquier otro hombre me manipulara de nuevo._

* * *

 **Un pequeño flashback para contextualizar la situación ;)**

 **Gracias a todas por sus reviews! gracias a:**

 **Leahdecall, Kriss21, Miss Cinnamon, alejandra1987, libbnnygramajo, Vanina Iliana, Liz Vidal, sandy56, lizdayanna, krisr0405, Maryluna, nnuma76, saraipineda44, tulgarita, freedom2604, Adriu, kaja0507, jupy, Mary de cullen, cavendano13, Techu y Sanveronica :)**

 **No olviden dejar su review y nos leemos pronto :)**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de** **Catastrophia,** **yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 7759481 /1/ The-Blackened-Flame

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

Me estremezco mientras recuerdos de hace seis años inundan mi mente sin permiso. Recuerdo verla en la pantalla por primera vez, comprando ropa de bebé, un moisés. Haciendo planes para una vida con nuestra hija, sola.

Recuerdo el dolor.

Los cólicos.

La sangre.

Dijeron que no era mi culpa. No hice nada mal, que solamente pasaba algunas veces.

Solamente no estaba destinada a tener una parte de ti.

Y por segunda vez, me destrozaste.

Nunca más.

Quemé tus fotografías, pero siempre permanecerías en mi mente.

Ahora estás frente a mí y te maldigo por abrir viejas heridas y hacerme mostrártelas. ¿Acaso no has tomado suficiente de mí?

* * *

 **La última línea me mata :(**

 **Gracias a todas por dejar su review! gracias a:**

 **Yoliki, Roxy Sanchez, Karina, Cary, Adriana, May Cullen M, freedom2604, Liz Vidal, jupy, patymdn, Tecupi, terewee, tulgarita, Maryluna, Chayley Costa, Vanina Iliana, torrespera172, somas, Tata XOXO, Lady Grigori, sandy56, krisr0405, Lizdayanna, Kriss21, Jade HSos, kaja0507, saraipineda44, cavendano13, Techu y Sanveronica.**

 **No olviden dejar su pequeño review y nos leemos muy pronto ;)**


	16. Capítulo 16

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de** **Catastrophia,** **yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 7759481 /1/ The-Blackened-Flame

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

Te odio por invadir mi espacio.

Te odio por sacar a la luz dolorosos recuerdos enterrados.

Te odio por volver a mi vida.

Te odio por lo que tomaste de mí.

Te quedas ahí sin habla y quiero golpearte. Quiero golpearte tan jodidamente fuerte para que puedas sentir una milésima parte del dolor que yo sentí.

Así que lo hago.

Doy un paso hacia delante y muevo mi brazo, mi mano conectándose con tu rostro, y ahí está de nuevo… el resonante "smack".

Pero también está la quemazón por tocarte y mi cuerpo lo recuerda.

Te golpeo de nuevo, y de nuevo. Porque estoy enojada, porque me estás causando dolor de nuevo.

—¡Deja de golpearme! —gritas y tomas mis manos, quemándome.

Y luego me besas.

Debes tener ganas de morir.

* * *

 **Edward definitivamente no valora su vida, lol.**

 **Gracias a todas por dejar su review! gracias a:**

 **Cary, Miss Cinnamon, sandy56, alejandra1987, kaja0507, nnuma76, Lizdayanna, cavendano13, saraipineda44, krisr0405, FlorVillu, calvialexa, Kriss21, patymdn, bbluelilas, Liz Vidal, Jade HSos, eliananayara y jupy :)**

 **¡No olviden dejar el suyo y nos leemos mañana! ;)**


	17. Capítulo 17

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de** **Catastrophia,** **yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 7759481 /1/ The-Blackened-Flame

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

Me odio porque me gusta tu beso. Odio la manera en la que mi cuerpo arde por más, justo como siempre lo hacía cuando me tocabas.

Me pregunto cuántas mujeres has besado a través de los años. ¿Estás casado? ¿Tienes una prometida? ¿Novia? ¿Novias? ¿Amantes?

Es solamente una fracción de segundo en la que te permito besarme, pero es suficiente para que grandes daños se realicen.

Te empujo y estás sonriendo. Es pequeña, muy pequeña, casi triunfante, pero puedo verlo en tus ojos y no puedo soportarlo.

Mi brazo se va hacia atrás, pero no para abofetear. Mi puño se conecta con un lado de tu rostro. Con fuerza.

Tu cuerpo cae hacia atrás, hacia mi suelo, sin fuerza.

Tomo kickboxing tres noches a la semana, con excepción de una. K.O.*, idiota.

Te dejo ahí mientras vuelvo a alistarme para salir. Aunque golpearte se sintió bien, mi mano ya no lo hace y encuentro un paquete de guisantes en el congelador para ponerlo sobre ella.

Realmente tengo la necesidad de un buen festival de sexo que dure toda la noche.

* * *

 ***Iniciales de "Knock Out".**

* * *

 **JAJAJAJAJAJA la verdad se merecía por completo el golpe xD**

 **Mil gracias por dejar su review! gracias a:**

 **leahdecall, torrespera172, cary, Sanveronica, Twilight Raquel-Carolay, Tata XOXO, Liz Vidal, nnuma76, Techu, zary65, Jade HSos, Adriu, jupy, FlorVillu, Tecupi, May Cullen M, Gabriela Cullen, cavendano13, terewee, Kriss21, Lady Grigori, Mary de cullen, tulgarita, Maryluna, kaja0507, Yoliki, sandy56, patymdn, Lizdayanna, somas, saraipineda44, ANATXP, freedom2604 y krisr0405.**

 **No olviden dejar el suyo y nos leemos más tarde :)**


	18. Capítulo 18

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de** **Catastrophia,** **yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 7759481 /1/ The-Blackened-Flame

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

Vestida para matar, estoy lista para salir, pero aún estás inconsciente en el suelo.

Giro el vaso de agua en mi mano, derramándolo sobre tu rostro.

—Levántate, idiota —ordeno, mi tacón de aguja de diez centímetros picándote las costillas tratando de despertarte.

La combinación funciona y te ahogas con el agua que continúo derramando sobre ti.

Es un vaso grande.

Me miras desde el suelo, asombrado. Masajeando un lado de tu rostro, te pones de pie.

—¿Qué demonios pasó?

—Te golpeé, jodido idiota. No vuelvas a considerar besarme de nuevo o te arrancaré las jodidas bolas y las meteré por tu maldita garganta. ¿Entiendes? —amenazo.

Asientes y me miras.

—Lo siento tanto, Bella —dices suavemente, y parece que quieres decir más, pero te detienes. Bien.

—No necesito o quiero tu disculpa y lástima. Solo quiero que te vayas para que yo pueda salir.

Me miras estoicamente por otro momento antes de girarte y salir por la puerta. La cierro detrás de ti y me termino de alistar para capturar a mi próxima presa.

* * *

 **Mil gracias por todos sus reviews! gracias a:**

 **Anna, Cary, Noelia, Roxy Sanchez, alejandra1987, Lady Grigori, Liz Vidal, somas, freedom2604, eliananayara, Lizdayanna, Jade HSos, krisr0405, nnuma76, Tata XOXO, Kriss21, cavendano13, Adriu, May Cullen M, calvialexa, patymdn, jupy, Miss Cinnamon, tulgarita, sandy56, kaja0507, saraipineda44 y los Guest :)**

 **No olviden dejar el suyo y nos leemos mañana ;)**


	19. Capítulo 19

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de** **Catastrophia,** **yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 7759481 /1/ The-Blackened-Flame

* * *

 **Capítulo 19**

Cómo es que soporto trabajar contigo, nunca lo sabré. Probablemente es porque Demetri siempre está contigo, y puedo torturarlo mientras tú miras.

¿Cómo se siente? Espero que duela, espero que queme en cada fibra de tu ser. Dudo que lo haga, tanto como quiero que lo haga. Solo fui una de muchas. Dos años que se fueron por el drenaje.

No debería estar hablando tanto con un cliente después de las reuniones iniciales en el comienzo, pero tú sigues llamando y cambiando las cosas. Eres un cliente agotador. ¿Lo estás haciendo para molestarme? Está funcionando.

Miro a Demetri del otro lado del lobby en el almuerzo y tú no estás ahí.

Un plan retorcido se da y actúo. Mis caderas se mueven seductoramente hacia él y su mirada se mueve hacia mí.

Sus ojos se ensanchan antes de oscurecerse porque sabe por qué estoy caminando hacia él.

Sabe que él es mi próxima presa.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias en verdad por todos sus reviews, no saben lo mucho que disfruto leyendo todas sus opiniones acerca de la historia :)**

 **Gracias a:**

 **Cary, Anna, torrespera172, Roxy Sanchez, Liz Vidal, May Cullen M, Tata XOXO, freedom2604, Tecupi, Techu, Angie Muffin, jupy, Gabriela Cullen, patymdn, terewee, tulgarita,Yoliki, kaja0507, Kriss21, krisr0405, saraipineda44, Lady Grigori, Lizdayanna, cavendano13 y Jade HSos.**

 **No olviden dejar su review y corran a leer el siguiente capítulo ;)**


	20. Capítulo 20

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de** **Catastrophia,** **yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 7759481 /1/ The-Blackened-Flame

* * *

 **Capítulo 20**

Encuentro un solitario clóset pequeño y empujo a Demetri dentro. Sus grandes manos están sobre mí. Le doy un condón de mi bolsa y él me inclina, levantando mi falda.

Él es jodidamente enorme, abriéndome más que cualquier otro, mientras se desliza en mí.

Por un segundo estoy molesta contigo por negarme esto, pero Demetri saca cualquier pensamiento de ti de mi cerebro con su habilidosa polla.

Tal vez deba mantenerlo alrededor para cuando quiera más.

Sus grandes manos impulsan mis caderas hacia atrás y estoy delirando de placer. Puedo oírlo murmurar, pero mis propios sonidos y el sentirlo llenarme, hacen que me sea imposible escuchar algo.

Así que no escucho la puerta cuando se abre, pero la luz llama mi atención. Mi cabeza se gira y te veo, mirándome mientras soy follada por tu segundo al mando.

Duele, ¿no es así?

La venganza es una perra.

* * *

 **¿Opiniones? ;)**

 **Gracias por leer y no olviden dejar su review en el capítulo anterior y en este :)  
**

 **¡Hasta mañana!**


	21. Capítulo 21

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de** **Catastrophia,** **yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 7759481 /1/ The-Blackened-Flame

* * *

 **Capítulo 21**

No dices nada, tus ojos se mantienen en los míos por un momento antes de que cierres la puerta.

Demetri no ha estado en mi oficina de nuevo desde entonces.

Te molestó, ¿no fue así?

Desafortunadamente, mi pequeño movimiento me tiene trabajando solo contigo ahora.

Y te has vuelto más implacable, insoportable en tus demandas y cambios.

Al menos tengo a Demetri a un lado ahora. Sí, él estuvo en mi casa anoche. Aún me siento dolorida sentada ahí, en la mesa frente a ti.

—¿Qué está mal con este anuncio, Edward? —cuestiono, mostrando el anuncio impreso para los autobuses de la ciudad en mi computadora.

—Es ofensivo.

Rechazo eso. ¿Qué exactamente es ofensivo acerca de una chica sosteniendo una chequera triunfantemente?

Ahora solamente estás siendo un idiota testarudo.

* * *

 **Gracias a todas por dejar su review! Disfruto demasiado leyendo todas sus opiniones acerca de esta Bella tan controversial y este Edward tan idiota, lol.**

 **Gracias a:**

 **Cary, Adriana (sí, habrá POV Edward), torrespera172, Anna, saraipineda44, Kriss21, gesykag, Twilight Raquel-Carolay, Jade HSos, Lizdayanna, Tata XOXO, nydiac10, tulgarita, May Cullen M, Tecupi, Vanina Iliana, Yoliki, Maryluna, Paola Lightwood, Miss Cinnamon, Liz Vidal, Adriu, calvialexa, Techu, kaja0507, krisr0405, alejandra1987, Paty MC, patymdn, Techu, Gabriela Cullen, nnuma76, freedom2604 y cavendano13.**

 **No olviden dejar el suyo y nos leemos más tarde :)**


	22. Capítulo 22

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de** **Catastrophia,** **yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 7759481 /1/ The-Blackened-Flame

* * *

 **Capítulo 22**

 **EPOV**

Trato de que no me consuma, pero lo hace. Ver a Demetri follarte fue… exasperante. Y ahora estoy constantemente de mal humor.

Por los últimos dos meses, no he tenido ni idea de qué hacer contigo.

Extraño a la vieja tú, pero la nueva tú, la tú enojada, es gloriosa. La fuerza se ve bien en ti, pero solamente está cubriendo el dolor y la tristeza.

Desde que descubrí que casi fui padre… quiero estar cerca de ti, más que nunca. Aún no puedo creerlo.

Aún estoy en shock. Eras mía y lo jodí.

Vi nuestro futuro, lo tenía todo ahí, pero luego Lauren llegó y estaba coqueteándome. Luego estuvo Irina en mi clase de Estadística.

Era joven, estúpido y calenturiento. Amaba que las mujeres vinieran a mí, el gran empujón que le daban a mi ego, pero el precio fue demasiado alto. Perdí más de lo que sabía.

Cambié cuando tú desapareciste. Solamente he salido con dos mujeres desde entonces y ya no follo con cualquiera.

Pero tú lo haces ahora, y eso… quema.

* * *

 **Gracias por todos sus reviews :) gracias a:**

 **Vanina Iliana, torrespera172, Roxy Sanchez, cary, Chayley Costa, alejandra1987, cavendano13, Paola Lightwood, krisr0405, Kriss21, Lizdayanna, Liz Vidal Tata XOXO, Maryluna, saraipineda44, kaja0507, calvialexa, patymdn, freedom2604, tulgarita, Gabriela Cullen y Lady Grigori.**

 **No olviden dejar el suyo y nos leemos pronto ;)**


	23. Capítulo 23

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de** **Catastrophia,** **yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 7759481 /1/ The-Blackened-Flame

* * *

 **Capítulo 23**

—Mantente jodidamente alejada de Demetri —dices sin ninguna advertencia.

Mi ceja se arquea hacia ti. Maldices hacia mí, por primera vez desde que nos reunimos.

—No veo cómo lo que Demetri y yo hacemos fuera de las horas de negocios es de tu interés, Edward.

—¿Crees que no sé lo que estás haciendo?

—¿Qué estoy haciendo?

—Usándolo para llegar a mí. Para exasperarme e irritarme. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

—No te quiero en mi vida y punto. Sin importar si tú hubieras estado aquí o no, aun así hubiera ido tras Demetri.

Estás molesto, mirándome mal.

De algún modo, eso no me hace tan feliz como debería.

Continuamos trabajando hasta que tenemos un anuncio para los autobuses de la ciudad que encuentras agradable.

Afortunadamente, es la última vez que tengo que verte por dos semanas.

* * *

 **Gracias a todas por dejar sus reviews :´) gracias a:**

 **Anna, cary, Tecupi, Techu, freedom2604, eliananayara, May Cullen M, kaja0507, jupy, ANATXP, Yoliki, terewee, Maryluna, torrespera172, Roxy Sanchez, Adriu, tulgarita, Lizdayanna, Angie Muffin, Kriss21, Paola Lightwood, krisr0405, somas, patymdn, Jade HSos, nnuma76, Miss Cinnamon, cavendano13, sarapineda44, Gabriela Cullen, Sanveronica y los Guest :)**

 **No olviden dejar el suyo y nos leemos más tarde ;)**


	24. Capítulo 24

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de** **Catastrophia,** **yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 7759481 /1/ The-Blackened-Flame

* * *

 **Capítulo 24**

Eres exasperante.

Seguro, has aumentado el trabajo, lo que significa que has aumentado mi comisión y me acercas aún más a mi meta.

Sin embargo, estoy trabajando más y más horas para asegurarme de que mis otros clientes no estén siendo descuidados de alguna manera gracias a tus actitudes tan demandantes.

Me detengo en un pequeño mercado en el camino a casa, son más de las siete y muero de hambre. Tomo una ensalada de la barra de ensaladas y relleno mi contenedor de fruta antes de caminar para obtener un poco más de té de hierbas.

Estoy tratando de decidir entre un té verde tropical o uno de limón cuando escucho tu voz. Estás cerca. No en mi pasillo, pero cerca.

Quiero correr porque tú eres la última persona que quiero ver ahora. Solo quiero irme a casa, comer mi maldita ensalada, tomar una copa de vino, antes de un relajante baño.

Pero continúas acechándome.

¿Por qué no me dejas jodidamente sola?

* * *

 **Gracias por dejar sus reviews! gracias a:**

 **Brigitte [así están escritos los capítulos, no puedo hacer nada al respecto :)], torrespera172, cary, Vanina Iliana, sandy56, alejandra1987, Gabriela Cullen, krisr0405, Techu, Kriss21, Jade HSos, Lizdayanna, kaja0507, Paola Lightwood, Lady Grigori, patymdn, saraipineda44, tulgarita y cavendano13.**

 **No olviden dejar el suyo y nos leemos pronto :)**


	25. Capítulo 25

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de** **Catastrophia,** **yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 7759481 /1/ The-Blackened-Flame

* * *

 **Capítulo 25**

Logro llegar a las cajas, evitándote. Debí haber sabido que no podría escaparme.

Nos miramos, sin decir palabra alguna, solo… mirándonos.

Quiero gritar "¿qué quieres de mí?", porque realmente quiero saber si estás ahí solo para torturarme.

Estoy tan enojada contigo, ¿acaso no entiendes eso?

—¿Cenas sola esta noche? —preguntas.

—Solamente hay una ensalada ahí, ¿no es así?

—¿Sin postre? —preguntas, y sé qué es lo que realmente estás preguntando.

—Estoy un poco cansada —suelto mientras mis ojos se estrechan.

—¿Tomándote la noche libre?

Me giro hacia ti, el fuego se ha encendido.

—Cállate en este instante o te vuelvo a tumbar en medio de esta tienda abarrotada. No me conoces, ya no.

—No, la chica que conocía era dulce y llena de calidez. Realmente no conozco a la fría mujer frente a mí.

—Sí, bueno esa dulce chica llena de calidez… fue jodidamente arruinada por _ti_ —respondo. Entonces quiero saber—. ¿Por qué continúas trabajando conmigo? —pregunto, la curiosidad finalmente me gana.

—Porque a pesar de nuestra historia, realmente eres la mejor.

Hay una sinceridad en tu tono, así que sé que es lo que realmente piensas. De nuevo, me lo pregunto, pero hacerlo es algo muy peligroso.

* * *

 **Gracias por todos sus reviews :´) gracias a:**

 **Roxy Sanchez, torrespera172, sandy56, jupy, monica-lizzy-perez, eliananayara, kaja0507, Vanina Iliana, Tecupi, Tata XOXO, May Cullen M, Techu, saraipineda44, calvialexa, Jade HSos, tulgarita, krisr0405, terewee, Lady Grigori, cary, Adriana, saraipineda44, Yoliki, somas, alejandra1987, Maryluna, Paola Lightwood, Liz Vidal, patymdn, cavenadano13, Gabriela Cullen, Lizdayanna y freedom2604.**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews y nos leemos más tarde con otro capítulo, se vienen capítulos muy, muy buenos en verdad ;)**


	26. Capítulo 26

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de** **Catastrophia,** **yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 7759481 /1/ The-Blackened-Flame

* * *

 **Capítulo 26**

 **EPOV**

Es más del mediodía y no has regresado mis llamadas. Me estoy preocupando, porque cada día que te llamo, o contestas o me regresas la llamada a la hora.

A pesar de tu comportamiento a veces crudo, tienes un gran servicio al cliente. Incluso conmigo, un hombre que aborreces.

Mi instinto me dice que algo anda mal. Obtengo tu número de tu secretaria después de que me dice que estás fuera hoy, porque tengo que saber que estás bien. Seis años sin saberlo y ahora no puedo durar cuatro horas.

Puedo escuchar la tristeza y las lágrimas cuando contestas antes de que tus garras salgan. Me dices que estás "bien", pero puedo escuchar el "no estoy bien" en tu voz cuando tiembla.

—¿Por qué te interesa? ¿Cómo conseguiste este número? Me he tomado este día libre cada año desde hace seis años. Descifra eso, idiota. —Cuelgas el teléfono, alejándome.

Mis miedos son confirmados. Solía estar tan en sintonía contigo, ahora todo está volviendo… y no puedo soportarlo. No puedo soportar tu tristeza.

Así que voy.

Voy hacia ti.

* * *

 **:(**

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review!**

 **torrespera172, cary, leahdecall, Maryluna, Kriss21, calvialexa, bbluelilas, krisr0405, alo-star, Liz Vidal, kaja0507, alejandra1987, Tecupi, cavendano13, Lady Grigori, patymdn, freedom2604, saraipineda44, Gabriela Cullen, tulgarita, jupy y Miss Cinnamon.**

 **No olviden dejar su review y nos leemos mañana ;)**


	27. Capítulo 27

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de** **Catastrophia,** **yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 7759481 /1/ The-Blackened-Flame

* * *

 **Capítulo 27**

Llamaste. En este día. ¿Por qué?

Hoy soy débil, toda mi fuerza se ha ido. No puedo pelear.

Estoy muerta por dentro, negra como la noche.

Me acurruco en el sofá y atraigo su fotografía hacia mí. Así no es como se supone que debería haber sido. Hablamos del futuro, nuestras vidas, acerca de estar juntos siempre, acerca de tener una familia.

Por un pequeño momento, creí que eso pasaría, que todos mis sueños contigo se harían realidad.

Ahora todo lo que tengo es un apartamento frío y vacío. Sin amigos, sin familia. Solo el trabajo.

Pero todo eso es mejor que el dolor. El dolor que solo me permito sentir en este único día.

No mucho después de que llamaste, mi santuario es interrumpido; estás en mi puerta.

—¿Por qué no puedes dejarme sola? —te grito y das unos pasos hacia delante mientras trato de cerrar la puerta—. ¡Vete! ¡Maldición, vete!

—Dime qué está mal —demandas.

Y te odio de nuevo por exponer mi dolor.

* * *

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review :) gracias a:**

 **Adriana, cary, torrespera172, Kriss21, Tata XOXO, jupy, Tecupi, tulgarita, Isa Labra Cullen, Liz Vidal, kaja0507, nnuma76, krisr0405, saraipineda44, Vanina Iliana, Lizdayanna, Lady Grigori, Techu, Chayley Costa, Yoliki, calvialexa, somas, Maryluna, alo-star, cavendano13, freedom2604, Gabriela Cullen, patymdn y Miss Cinnamon.**

 **Han estado bajando un poco los reviews :/ las invito a que se animen a dejar uno, me encanta leer todas sus opiniones y no les cuesta nada dejarlo ;)**

 **Nos leemos más tarde :)**


	28. Capítulo 28

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de** **Catastrophia,** **yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 7759481 /1/ The-Blackened-Flame

* * *

 **Capítulo 28**

 **EPOV**

Te giras hacia mí, hirviendo de ira.

—Nuestra hija nació en este día hace seis años —me informas y es como si me hubieras golpeado otra vez.

—Dijiste que la perdiste.

Veo las lágrimas en tus ojos, tu labio inferior temblando.

—Mortinato. Tenía veintinueve semanas de embarazo cuando ella… cuando dejó de moverse y los cólicos y la sangre empezaron —revelas y me siento enfermo. Enfermo de que no estuviera ahí contigo, ayudándote. Si tan solo hubiera sabido.

—¿Entonces cómo fue que nació? —pregunto, confundido. Estoy muriendo por dentro con esto, pero necesito más información de ti.

—¿Cómo carajos crees que la sacaron de mí? El embarazo estaba demasiado avanzado, tuvieron que inducir el parto —lloras, las lágrimas corriendo por tus mejillas—. ¡Tuve que dar a luz a mi bebé muerta!

Estás sollozando ahora, colapsando en el suelo, y puedo ver el daño que he hecho. Quiero hacerlo bien; necesito hacerlo bien.

* * *

 **Pasen los pañuelos por favor :(**

 **Gracias por todos sus reviews! gracias a:**

 **somas, leahdecall, krisr0405, Vanina Iliana, freedom2604, Chayley Costa, Isa Labra Cullen, alejandra1987, Little Whitiee, Lizdayanna, Kriss21, kaja0507, cavendano13, calvialexa, torrespera172, Tata XOXO, Tecupi, sandy56, Liz Vidal, Techu, Lady Grigori, saraipineda44, jupy, Esmeralda Blackstone, Gabriela Cullen, Miss Cinnamon, tulgarita, patymdn, Sanveronica y el guest :)**

 **No saben el gusto que me da ver nombres nuevos en los reviews! espero que sigan así y las lectoras silenciosas se animen a dejar el suyo ;)**

 **No olviden dejar su review y nos leemos pronto :)**


	29. Capítulo 29

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de** **Catastrophia,** **yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 7759481 /1/ The-Blackened-Flame

* * *

 **Capítulo 29**

Protesto cuando siento tus manos en mí. Tratando de tranquilizar, pero queman en su lugar.

A pesar de mis esfuerzos, termino en tus brazos, sollozando. Desde entonces, no he llorado en el hombro de alguien.

Necesitas irte, no quiero que me veas así.

—Por favor —ruego, pero no sé por qué.

Y no me importa. Estoy cansada. Estoy ardiendo. El agujero en mi pecho abriéndose, sacando a la luz los pensamientos y dolores que mantenía enterrados.

—¿Por qué no fui suficiente? —pregunto y tú me sostienes con más fuerza.

—Yo fui el que no fue suficiente —dices.

Lloro en tus brazos hasta que estoy exhausta y sin fuerzas. Me tomas en brazos y me llevas al sofá; estoy demasiado débil como para protestar. Nos sentamos, y estoy en tu regazo, con tus brazos a mi alrededor. Es un lugar peligroso para estar.

Te inclinas para recoger algo y jadeas. Puedo ver tus ojos humedecerse y sé que la estás viendo.

* * *

 **Como dijo Kriss21 en su review... "Ni se cuantas veces he escrito pobre Bella :´(" pero... pobre Bella /3 de verdad estos capítulos me parten el corazón :(**

 **Gracias a todas por dejar sus reviews!, gracias a:**

 **Anna, torrespera172, cavendano13, cary, Adriana (lamento mucho tu pérdida, te mando un gran abrazo!), leahdecall, Liz Vidal, freedom2604, Jade HSos, Esmeralda BlackStone, Tecupi, eliananayara, jupy, tulgarita, Maryluna, Gabriela Cullen, Yoliki, Kriss21, patymdn, Adriu, terewee, krisr0405, Tata XOXO, Lizdayanna, kaja0507, Chayley Costa, saraipineda44, Vanina Iliana, Miss Cinnamon, somas, Sanveronica, Techu y el guest :)**

 **No olviden dejar el suyo y nos leemos más tarde :)**


	30. Capítulo 30

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de** **Catastrophia,** **yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 7759481 /1/ The-Blackened-Flame

* * *

 **Capítulo 30**

 **EPOV**

Lentamente llevo la imagen del ultrasonido hacia mí y ahí está. Nuestra hija.

Las lágrimas pican en mis ojos mientras miro el rostro de la bebé que creamos.

La hija que perdí sin siquiera saber que existía, y la culpa no es de nadie más que mía.

En la imagen tridimensional veo las pequeñas cosas que la hacían nuestra.

Son los otros pedazos de papel bajo la fotografía los que hacen que un estrangulado sollozo salga de mi pecho.

Una fotografía de ti, en una habitación de hospital, sosteniéndola. Es tan pequeña y está envuelta en una sábana rosa. Veo las lágrimas en tus ojos, su pequeña mano en la tuya.

Un certificado de nacimiento y de muerte. Tres libras, quince centímetros; Elizabeth Anne Cullen.

Giro tu brazo, escondidas en tu muñeca izquierda están las letras: E.A.C.

"EAC", iniciales, las mismas que las mías. Las había visto una vez antes, pero asumí que se trataba de mí. Ahora lo veo, siempre han sido acerca de ella.

Te atraigo con más fuerza mientras las lágrimas recorren mis mejillas. Mi único amor y mi pequeña bebé.

Lo jodí, jodí todo y ahora nunca me perdonarás, ¿no es así?

Miro hacia ti y te has quedado dormida del cansancio y del llanto en mis brazos.

Estás tan rota, ¿acaso no ves eso? Guardar rencores no es saludable.

Necesitas ser sanada.

¿Me dejarás ayudarte a arreglarte?

* * *

 **Ay no ya, como por milésima vez... pobre Bella :´(**

 **Gracias por todos sus reviews, ya casi llegamos a los 900! *grita*, gracias a:**

 **cary, Gabriela Cullen, alejandra1987 (a esas alturas del embarazo ya era un bebé en lugar de un feto :/), leahdecall, Roxy Sanchez, torrespera172, cavendano13, kaja0507, freedom2604, calvialexa, Kriss21, tecupi, krisr0405, Maryluna, Liz Vidal, Lady Grigori, Vanina Iliana, saraipineda44, Lizdayanna, jupy, somas, tulgarita, patymdn, Esmeralda BlackStone, Isa Labra Cullen, Miss Cinnamon, Techu y el guest.**

 **No olviden dejar el suyo y nos leemos pronto :)**


	31. Capítulo 31

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de** **Catastrophia,** **yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 7759481 /1/ The-Blackened-Flame

* * *

 **Capítulo 31**

 **EPOV**

Quiero seguir sosteniéndote, no quiero dejarte ir. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que estuviste en mis brazos.

Desearía volver atrás y deshacer todo. Quizá podríamos estar jugando con nuestra pequeña justo ahora.

Cargándote te llevo a la habitación principal y te dejo en la cama, besando tu frente.

Sacando mi teléfono, camino hacia tu sala de estar y marco el número de la única persona que creo puede ayudar.

—Rose, es Edward. ¿Estás ocupada? —pregunto, mis ojos viajan por la mesa y el dolor que yace sobre ella.

—¿Qué está pasando, Edward?

—¿Recuerdas que te conté acerca de Bella? ¿Mi novia de la universidad?

—Sí, ¿a la que jodidamente engañaste? —cuestiona, enterrado más el cuchillo en mi corazón.

Veo otra fotografía saliendo de la pila; nuestra pequeña en un ataúd, tú besando su frente.

—La encontré, pero necesita ayuda. ¡No sé qué hacer! —exclamo, mi mano jalando mi cabello mientras las lágrimas bajan por mis mejillas—. Está tan rota. Yo la r-rompí. Necesito ayudarla, por favor… por favor ayúdame.

* * *

 **¿Cómo creen que reaccioné Bella? :|**

 **Mil gracias a todas las chicas que dejaron sus reviews!, gracias a:**

 **Kimm, leahdecall, Cathy, May Cullen M, Tata XOXO, Adriu, Maryluna, Vanina Iliana, Lizdayanna, Tecupi, calvialexa, jupy, Gabriela Cullen, terewee, eliananayara, tulgarita, nydiac10, Kriss21, patymdn, Liz Vidal, torrespera172, Yoliki, freedom2604, Lady Grigori, krisr0405, saraipineda44, Isa Labra Cullen, somas, Jade Hsos, cavendano13, kaja0507, Miss Cinnamon, Sanveronica y el Guest :)**

 **Las invito a que sigan dejando sus reviews y nos leemos más tarde ;)**


	32. Capítulo 32

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de** **Catastrophia,** **yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 7759481 /1/ The-Blackened-Flame

* * *

 **Capítulo 32**

Despierto y ahí estás, en mi cama conmigo. Se me erizan los vellos y las lágrimas pican mis ojos, algunas se derraman por mis mejillas.

—No tengo nada más para que tomes —digo con poca energía y tus ojos lucen tristes.

—No quiero tomar, Bella, quiero dar. ¿Me dejarías dar? —preguntas y no digo nada, porque no tengo nada que decir.

Nos quedamos ahí, mirando al otro. No sé por qué aún estas aquí, por qué no te he echado. Supongo que hoy no tengo la fuerza.

La extraño. La quiero.

Mi timbre suena y atiendes. Quiero gritar y decirte que no abras mi jodida puerta, pero no lo hago.

Te miro sin emoción alguna mientras entras de nuevo con una desconocida siguiéndote. Una hermosa rubia, nada más.

—Bella —dices, llamándome por ese nombre por primera vez en meses—. Ella es la doctora Hale; está aquí para hablar contigo.

Te muestro el dedo medio, mirándote mal. Cómo carajos te atreves.

* * *

 **Gracias por todos sus reviews :), gracias a:**

 **Tata XOXO, Yoliki, torrespera172, Roxy Sanchez, leahdecall, Jade HSos, alejandra1987, Maryluna, saraipineda44, freedom2604, somas, kaja0507, Liz Vidal, cavendano13, krisr0405, Lizdayanna, nnuma76, Sanveronica, Techu, Gabriela Cullen, Lady Grigori y patymdn :)**

 **No olviden dejar el suyo y nos leemos mañana ;)**


	33. Capítulo 33

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de** **Catastrophia,** **yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 7759481 /1/ The-Blackened-Flame

* * *

 **Capítulo 33**

—¿Cómo estás, Bella? —pregunta la rubia y quiero sacarle los ojos.

—Es Isabella —consigo decir con tanto veneno como soy capaz de acumular.

—Isabella —dice, sin siquiera inmutarse.

Es buena.

—¿La estás follando?

—¿Q-qué? —preguntas, confundido.

Te sientas en la cama junto a mí y tratas de tocarme. Me alejo. Tengo que protegerme contra ti.

—Isabella, quiero ayudarte, no estás bien.

—Jódete.

—Isabella, por favor —ruegas.

—¿Por qué no me dejas sola? —grito hacia ti, mi fuerza reviviendo con mi enojo—. ¡Te odio! ¡Arruinaste todo! ¡Te odio!

Mi puño se conecta con tu pecho y lo aceptas. Tomas mi furia, mi dolor, sin quejarte.

¿Por qué estás aquí?

* * *

 **Gracias por todos sus reviews :´) gracias a:**

 **Flor, leahdecall, cary, torrespera172, May Cullen M, Lizdayanna, sand56, JadeHSos, jupy, tulgarita, freedom2604, terewee, krisr0405, Lady Grigori, Kriss21, kaja0507, calvialexa, Yoliki, Vanina Iliana, Liz Vidal, Adriu, saraipineda44, patymdn, Maryluna, somas, cavendano13, Tata XOXO y nnuma76.**

 **No olviden dejar el suyo y nos leemos más tarde ;)**


	34. Capítulo 34

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de** **Catastrophia,** **yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 7759481 /1/ The-Blackened-Flame

* * *

 **Capítulo 34**

Nos movemos a mi sala de estar, y camino hacia la puerta para que ambos salgan, pero tomas mi brazo llevándome al sofá.

Me quemas de nuevo y lo odio. Odio la quemazón y lo que significa.

Ella me hace hablar.

La odio.

Hace que le diga cosas que solamente mi amiga… mi antigua amiga… Angela sabe, como la ubicación de dónde está enterrada.

Ahora tú también lo sabes.

¿Cómo ella hace eso?

Te odio por traerla aquí, a mi hogar, mi santuario.

Ella no se asusta por mi actitud… es buena.

—Isabella, ¿qué sucedió hoy? —pregunta.

Para muchos es una pregunta sencilla, pero la respuesta es el infierno para mí.

—Es mi Armagedón. Es el día en el que todo mi mundo se perdió. Cuando todo se volvió negro.

Y te golpeo de nuevo, desquitándome, rogándote que me golpees de vuelta solo para que pueda sentir algo más que el dolor de mi pérdida.

Tú, ella, mis sueños… lo perdí todo y ahora estoy en la oscuridad.

* * *

 **#PobreBella x1000 :(**

 **Estoy muy emocionada porque superamos los 1000 reviews :´) de verdad muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y por seguir animándose a comentar esta historia, no saben lo mucho que aprecio todos sus comentarios por aquí y por FB *emojis de corazón***

 **Dicho eso, gracias a las chicas que dejaron su reviews; gracias a:**

 **Jade HSos, torrespera172, Vanina Iliana, alejandra1987, freedom2604, Kriss21, Liz Vidal, krisr0405, Lady Grigori, Maryluna, calvialexa, Lizdayanna, tulgarita, jupy, eliananayara, Techu, kaja0507, cavendano13, Gabriela Cullen y patymdn.**

 **No olviden dejar el suyo y nos leemos mañana :D**


	35. Capítulo 35

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de** **Catastrophia,** **yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 7759481 /1/ The-Blackened-Flame

* * *

 **Capítulo 35**

Te vas, ella se va, pero no sin una cita para verla.

Entro en la regadera, con todo y ropa, tratando de que todo se vaya por la coladera.

Lloro más, porque me lo restregaste en la cara. Rota, oscuridad.

Y no quiero ser reparada, pero tú quieres hacerlo. Como soy tengo poder, fuerza.

Me quedo hasta que el agua se enfría, quitándome la ropa mojada antes de salir.

Me miro en el espejo, viendo a la mujer frente a mí.

La odio.

Es penosa y débil, ¿por qué la trajiste de vuelta? Ya no soy ella. No quiero serlo.

Es menos doloroso en la oscuridad.

* * *

 **Esta Bella solamente destroza mis sentimientos :´(**

 **Gracias a todas por sus reviews!, gracias a:**

 **Adriana, cary, torrespera172, Adriu, Tata XOXO, kaja0507, jupy, caresgar26, Tecupi, eliananayara, May Cullen M, tulgarita, freedom2604, terewee, Maryluna, zary65, Kriss21, Lady Grigori, Liz Vidal, Yoliki, somas, Chayley Costa, Jade HSos, patymdn, cavendano13, Lizdayanna, nnuma76, krisr0405, saraipineda44, Gabriela Cullen y Techu.**

 **No olviden dejar su review y nos leemos más tarde :)**


	36. Capítulo 36

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de** **Catastrophia,** **yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 7759481 /1/ The-Blackened-Flame

* * *

 **Capítulo 36**

 **EPOV**

Estoy completamente vacío cuando vuelvo a casa; emocionalmente, físicamente, espiritualmente.

Quería quedarme, pero tú no lo hubieras permitido.

El piso fue arrebatado debajo de mis pies. Antes había estado triste… antes de verte así. Antes de verla a ella. Elizabeth. Mi hija.

Las fotografías… son devastadoras. Bebés más pequeños que ella sobreviven día a día, ¿por qué ella no? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que perdí una parte de mí?

Estoy molesto de que no me contactaras, pero mi culpa opaca eso.

Todos los "que si" y "quizás" no hacen ningún bien. Pero aun así, pienso en ellos.

Debo encontrar mi punto de apoyo, porque tú no tienes ninguno. Estamos ahogándonos en dolor.

Desde ahora, seré tu pilar, levantándote cuando no tengas la fuerza para hacerlo. Quiero ayudarte; quiero verte sonreír.

Eras tan hermosa cuando sonreías.

Odio que sin quererlo te quité eso.

* * *

 **Tenemos el #PobreBella... ¿creen que Edward merece su propio hashtag?**

 **Gracias a todas por dejar sus reviews!, gracias a:**

 **Cary, calvialexa, Lady Grigori, krisr0405, Lizdayanna, Tecupi, tulgarita, freedom2604, Gabriela Cullen, kaja0507, patymdn, Kriss21, Liz Vidal, Adriu, Tata XOXO, jupy, saraipineda44, Maryluna, eliananayara y cavendano13.**

 **No olviden dejar el suyo con sus opiniones, teorías o propuestas de hashtags, lol, y nos leemos mañana :)**


	37. Capítulo 37

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de** **Catastrophia,** **yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 7759481 /1/ The-Blackened-Flame

* * *

 **Capítulo 37**

Me pones en terapia.

No sé por qué te dejo hacer esto, porque no puedo soportar estar a tu alrededor y ahora pareces siempre estar ahí.

Quizá es porque sé que no estoy bien.

Te odio por hacer que enfrente mi dolor.

Amo y odio a la doctora Hale. Es una perra como yo, ofendiendo tanto como la ofendo. Pero hace que le cuente sobre ti. No me gusta hablar sobre ti. Hace que le cuente sobre ella y mis dedos inconscientemente se van a las letras en mi muñeca.

Y te odio de nuevo, porque si no me hubieras engañado, quizá ella lo hubiera logrado.

Le digo a la doctora Hale eso.

Le digo que te culpo por _todo._

* * *

 **Gracias por todos sus reviews! Me encantaron sus diversas opciones para el hashtag oficial de Edward :P pronto subiré una encuesta al grupo de FB para decidirlo de forma democrática, jajaja.**

 **Gracias a:**

 **Miss Cinnamon, Cary, Adriana, eliananayara, JenLaw90, May Cullen M, sandy56, kaja0507, Techu, Maryluna, jupy, Vanina Iliana, calvialexa, Tecupi, tulgarita, freedom2604, krisr0405, Kriss21, caresgar26, Yoliki, somas, Lady Grigori, alejandra1987, Liz Vidal, nnuma76, torrespera172, Anna, saraipineda44, Lizdayanna, Jade HSos, patymdn, Gabriela Cullen y cavendano13.**

 **No olviden dejar su review y corran a leer el siguiente capítulo ;)**


	38. Capítulo 38

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de** **Catastrophia,** **yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 7759481 /1/ The-Blackened-Flame

* * *

 **Capítulo 38**

La doctora Hale me receta antidepresivos pero no tengo muchas esperanzas de que ayuden. Aun así los tomo cada día como me indicó.

Mis compañeros de trabajo y mi jefe han notado el cambio en mi comportamiento.

También te han notado a ti.

—¿Cómo estás hoy? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? Estoy aquí para ti, Isabella —dice Alice cada jodida vez que la veo y quiero golpearla para que se calle.

Odio esas preguntas y la voz en la que las dice.

Lástima, y no puedo soportar su sonido.

La bandita ha sido arrancada y todo está expuesto. Ahora me siento mal y el mundo no está bien.

Estoy mal.

Mis garras salen a la luz constantemente, mi lengua ataca a las personas sin restricción.

Paso más y más tiempo en el gimnasio últimamente, tratando de sacarlo todo con el saco de boxeo. El instructor me ha vetado de la clase porque estaba siendo demasiado agresiva. No puedo volver hasta que me haya calmado y aprendido a controlar mis agresiones.

Estoy perdiendo el control y no hay nadie para salvarme… excepto tú.

* * *

 **Ay... #PobreBella :(**

 **No olviden dejar su review en el capítulo anterior y en este y nos leemos mañana ;)**


	39. Capítulo 39

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de** **Catastrophia,** **yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 7759481 /1/ The-Blackened-Flame

* * *

 **Capítulo 39**

El saco de boxeo se va hacia atrás mientras mi puño lo golpea. Mis manos duelen por el impacto.

¿Por qué no pudiste dejarme sola?

¿Por qué tenías que sacar todo a la luz?

Volviste a mi vida y pusiste todo de cabeza.

Tenía confianza en mí, estaba enfocada y disfrutaba la compañía de los hombres.

Ahora me siento como una bestia salvaje que tratas de encerrar. Siseando, mordiendo, luchando para mantenerte lejos y aun así avanzas.

El sexo es con lo único que siento algo además de la nada y el dolor. Es el único momento en el que me siento bien, aunque sea por un pequeño momento.

Ahora, ni siquiera sé quién soy.

He perdido la ventaja.

El sexo ya no me da el escape que busco.

Mi ataque en el saco de boxeo continúa, pero no me hace sentir mejor.

El dolor físico no atenúa el dolor emocional.

* * *

 **Mil gracias a todas por sus reviews :) gracias a:**

 **Adriana, Cary, Flor, torrespera172, calvialexa, Lady Grigori, Tata XOXO, Gabriela Cullen, sandy56, patymdn, Maryluna, kaja0507, krisr0405, tulgarita, somas, saraipineda44, terewee, Jade HSos, Adriu, nnuma76, Vanina Iliana, May Cullen M, Lizdayanna, Liz Vidal, Kriss21, cavendano13, Yoliki y Miss Cinnamon.**

 **No olviden dejar el suyo y nos leemos más tarde ;)**


	40. Capítulo 40

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de** **Catastrophia,** **yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 7759481 /1/ The-Blackened-Flame

* * *

 **Capítulo 40**

 **EPOV**

Has tenido sesiones con Rose, pero ella dice que el progreso es lento. Pregunto si es mi culpa, sabiendo que no puede decir nada, pero asiente en confirmación.

—Nunca lidió con la pérdida de Elizabeth —dice Rose, llamándola por su nombre y me pregunto si yo también debería ver a alguien, porque tan solo oír su nombre me destruye.

Toleras mis intromisiones mejor que hace unas semanas. Has dejado de golpearme y arrojarme cosas.

Llamo cada día para ver cómo estás. Usualmente me maldices antes de calmarte y decirme que estás bien.

Imagina mi sorpresa cuando tú me llamas.

—¿Isabella?

—Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward —repites una y otra vez.

—Bella, ¿está todo bien? —pregunto y el pánico comienza a crecer. ¿Estás drogada?

—No lo sé, no lo sé, no lo sé. Haz que pare. Pare. Pare —dices, repitiendo las mismas palabras una y otra vez.

Haces un ruido cuando dejas de hablar y sueltas pequeños sollozos.

—Por favor, por favor, por favor. No puedo parar, parar.

—Quédate en tu oficina, voy en camino —te informo antes de colgar y salir de mi oficina hacia ti.

* * *

 **Ay :(**

 **Gracias a todas por dejar su review!, gracias a:**

 **May Cullen M, Jade HSos, Chayley Costa, Yoliki, torrespera172, alejandra1987, Adriu, freedom2604, Cary, Lizdayanna, calvialexa, patymdn, krisr0405, Liz Vidal, Lady Grigori, Miss Cinnamon, Tecupi, tulgarita, saraipineda44, eliananayara, Maryluna, kaja0507 y Techu.**

 **Espero se animen a dejar el suyo y nos leemos mañana ;)**


	41. Capítulo 41

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de** **Catastrophia,** **yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 7759481 /1/ The-Blackened-Flame

* * *

 **Capítulo 41**

 **EPOV**

Llamo a Rose de camino a tu oficina y ella se dirige ahí también, no gustándole lo que describí.

Alice está cuidando tu puerta cuando llego, abriéndola para dejarme entrar.

Te encuentro sentada detrás de tu escritorio, tarareando mientras te meces para delante y para atrás, chocando contra la pared.

—Estaba bien esta mañana —me dice Alice antes de cerrar la puerta.

Me estiro hacia ti, pero de un golpe alejas mi mano.

—No, no, no, no, no, no, ¡NO!, ¡NO!, ¡NO! Quema, quema, tu toque quema —dices, meciéndote más rápidamente—. Nadie más, nadie más, solo tú, tú, tú.

No tengo idea de qué hacer y rezo para que Rosalie pueda ayudar. Llega unos minutos después, maldiciendo cuando ve el estado en el que te encuentras.

—¿Qué está mal con ella? —cuestiono.

—Una reacción al Prozac —dice.

—¿Por qué tendría una reacción hacia eso? ¿No deberías saberlo?

Me da una mirada dura, es conocida por eso, y llevo viéndolas desde que ella tenía dos.

—La medicación para la depresión clínica no es una ciencia exacta, Edward —suelta antes de suspirar—. También puede ser que finalmente tocó fondo.

* * *

 **#PobreBella :(**

 **Gracias por sus reviews!, gracias a:**

 **cary, Adriana, torrespera172, Kriss21, Tata XOXO, May Cullen M, sandy56, Tecupi, freedom2604, Maryluna, Gabriela Cullen, jupy, kaja0507, Liz Vidal, terewee, Lizdayanna, somas, patymdn, Lady Grigori, tulgarita, krisr0405, Miss Cinnamon, saraipineda44, Jade HSos, Chayley Costa, cavendano13 y Techu.**

 **No olviden dejar el suyo y nos leemos más tarde :)**


	42. Capítulo 42

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de** **Catastrophia,** **yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 7759481 /1/ The-Blackened-Flame

* * *

 **Capítulo 42**

Es una experiencia extra corporal.

Te escucho a ti y a los otros hablándome, preguntando si puedo moverme de una forma discreta.

Creo que puedo hacerlo; no es un camino largo hacia el elevador.

Intento moverme, pero me siento desconectada de mi cuerpo y me tambaleo.

Tocas mi brazo estabilizándome, ayudándome a parar, y quema. La sensación se extiende y me estremezco.

Es la más extraña sensación; mi cuerpo se mueve por sí solo, meciéndose e inclinándose.

Toma todo lo que tengo en mí controlar el volumen y el movimiento mientras caminamos, y encuentro que mi brazo está alrededor del tuyo mientras me guías. Como si fueras mi pilar, mi apoyo.

Mi apoyo. ¡Ja! Qué pensamiento tan tonto, tú apoyándome.

¿Qué demonios le ha pasado a mi vida?

* * *

 **Gracias por dejar sus reviews! Gracias a:**

 **Cary, torrespera172, Kriss21, Jade HSos, calvialexa, Lizdayanna, krisr0405, Lady Grigori, Tata XOXO, Maryluna, tulgarita, Tecupi, freedom2604, patymdn, cavendano13, saraipineda44, Gabriela Cullen, Miss Cinnamon (sí, Alice es secretaria de Bella), kaja0507, Adriu, May Cullen M y Techu.**

 **No olviden dejar su review y nos leemos pronto ;)**


	43. Capítulo 43

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de** **Catastrophia,** **yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 7759481 /1/ The-Blackened-Flame

* * *

 **Capítulo 43**

Estoy hablándote a una milla por minutos, mientras me balanceo de un lado a otro en el asiento del auto, porque si me detengo gritaré. Tengo que hablar.

No tengo idea de lo que estoy diciendo, pero respondes. No es nada profundo, sé eso.

También sé que continuamente te llamo un idiota, estúpido, y un jodido bastardo. Una y otra vez porque no puedo dejar de repetirlo.

Mierda, soy Rainman.

¿Esta mierda se acaba algún día? Por favor dime que lo hace, quiero ser normal. Incluso si ser normal es doloroso, al menos no es de locos. No sé si esto es locura, pero sé que estoy fuera de control.

Me ayudas a cruzar alguna puerta y me doy cuenta que es la entrada trasera de la oficina de la doctora Hale.

Hablando y moviéndome, hablando y moviéndome, y luego gritando.

Tus brazos están a mi alrededor, quemándome, tratando de contener mis gritos. No son de dolor, o placer, solamente… son.

No dices nada. Solamente me miras con una gran preocupación en el rostro.

Mantienes mi brazo en equilibrio sin importar lo mucho que trata de moverse contra ti, y siento un pequeño piquete antes de que todo comience a desvanecerse y mi visión se vuelva negra.

* * *

 **Mil gracias por dejar su review!, gracias a:**

 **Cary, Adriana, torrespera172, BCullen, eliananayara, Tata XOXO, Tecupi, jupy, Vanina Iliana, tulgarita, Lady Grigori, terewee, patymdn, freedom2604, Kriss21, Yoliki, Maryluna, krisr0405, somas, saraipineda44, Lizdayanna, calvialexa, Liz Vidal, Chayley Costa, Jade HSos, cavendano13, Techu, kaja0507, Gabriela Cullen y nnuma76.**

 **No olviden dejar el suyo y nos leemos más tarde :)**


	44. Capítulo 44

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de** **Catastrophia,** **yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 7759481 /1/ The-Blackened-Flame

* * *

 **Capítulo 44**

 **EPOV**

Te llevo de vuelta a mi apartamento, no quiero que estés sola esta noche después de lo que pasó.

Entras tambaleándote, aún mareada, casi como si estuvieras ebria, gracias a lo que sea que Rosalie te dio. Tus zapatos se quedan en el suelo junto a la puerta.

—¿En dónde está tu esposa o novia? —preguntas mientras te guío hacia la sala de estar.

—No estoy con alguien.

Arqueas una incrédula ceja en mi dirección.

—¿Amoríos de una noche para ti? ¿Las relaciones no son lo tuyo, eh? Ah, cierto, problemas de miedo al compromiso, ahora lo recuerdo.

—Isabella, no he tenido sexo por un largo tiempo, desde que mi última relación terminó.

—¿La engañaste también? —preguntas.

Mi mandíbula se tensa.

—No, simplemente no éramos compatibles. Algo que sabrías si alguna vez me dejaras hablar acerca de lo que pasó después de ese día.

—Supuse que corriste hacia el atardecer con alguna de tus otras novias y te olvidaste por completo de mí. Así que, ¿entonces yo fui la única a la que engañaste? Ahora lo entiendo; no pude retenerte, mantenerte satisfecho.

—Eso no podría estar más lejos de la verdad, Isabella.

—No conozco tus verdades —murmuras—. Solamente conozco tus mentiras.

* * *

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review!**

 **Cary, torrespera172, Jade HSos, freedom2604, Techu, Miss Cinnamon, calvialexa, cavendano13, Liz Vidal, krisr0405, patymdn, Tata XOXO, saraipineda44, Lady Grigori y kaja0507.**

 **Espero se animen a dejar un review con sus opiniones y nos leemos mañana :)**


	45. Capítulo 45

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de** **Catastrophia,** **yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 7759481 /1/ The-Blackened-Flame

* * *

 **Capítulo 45**

Mentiras, todo lo que conocía eran mentiras. ¿Acaso toda nuestra relación fue una mentira?

—Dijiste que me amabas. Dijiste que querías que nos mudáramos juntos, casarnos y tener una familia. ¿También les dijiste eso? —te pregunto.

Dudas antes de tomar un profundo respiro, tus ojos clavados en los míos.

—Estaba jugando con ellas, ahora sé eso. Nunca te hubiera dejado, te amaba. Solo te he amado a ti. Ellas solo eran un amorío, nada especial.

Mi mandíbula se tensa mientras mi enojo renace en mi mente, mi cuerpo alzándose del sofá con un tambaleo.

—¡Tú bastardo! Jodidamente te adoraba, ¿solo para que fuera pasada por alto por "nada especial"? ¿Para que pudieras romper mi corazón por una mamada? ¿Nos arruinaste por un jodido coño? ¿Por la atención de un "amorío"?

Te encoges.

»¿Por cuánto tiempo estuviste engañándome? ¿Usaste condón con ellas? Dado que ambos sabemos que no lo hacías conmigo. Jodidas gracias que estoy limpia, no gracias a ti, o quizá te hubiera golpeado en la cabeza cuando entraste a mi sala de conferencias.

Todo lo que puedo ver es rojo, y a esa jodida perra con sus labios alrededor de tu polla. Esa imagen no querida estaría en mi cerebro por siempre.

* * *

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron sus reviews!**

 **Cary, torrespera172, Flor, leahdecall, Lady Grigori, Chayley Costa, Lizdayanna, Tecupi, tulgarita, Maryluna, jupy, Kriss21, terewee, calvialexa, Yoliki, krisr0405, Gabriela Cullen, Tata XOXO, patymdn, cavendano13, nnuma76, saraipineda44, Techu y kaja0507.**

 **No olviden dejar el suyo y nos leemos más tarde :)**


	46. Capítulo 46

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de** **Catastrophia,** **yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 7759481 /1/ The-Blackened-Flame

* * *

 **Capítulo 46**

 **EPOV**

Recuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer.

No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían. La mirada horrorizada en tu rostro mientras estabas en mi puerta, mirando lo que estaba pasando.

— _¿Quién eres tú? —pregunta Lauren mientras retiro mi polla de su boca y me subo los pantalones. Mierda, mierda, mierda—. ¿Normalmente interrumpes a las chicas que están dándoles una mamada a sus novios?_

 _Mis ojos van hacia los tuyos mientras tu mano vuela hacia tu estómago, y veo la sangre dejar tu rostro._

— _Bella… —Puedo sentir como todo mi mundo se desploma._

 _Giras para irte y corro detrás de ti, mi mano tomando la tuya. Tan pronto como toco tu brazo, te giras, tu mano golpeando mi rostro con un resonante "smack"._

— _¡No me toques! ¡No te atrevas a tocarme! ¡No me llames, no trates de encontrarme! —gritas, las lágrimas llenando tus ojos mientras sales corriendo._

Lo último que escuché de ti fueron tus sollozos y el portazo de la puerta.

* * *

 **Ay Edward, ni como defenderte .-.**

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review!**

 **Vanina Iliana, calvialexa, torrespera172, Anna, Lizdayanna, krisr0405, freedom2604, patymdn, leahdecall, Roxy Sanchez, Kriss21, Miss Cinnamon, kaja0507, saraipineda44, cavendano13 y los guest :)**

 **No olviden dejar su review! Han estado bajando un poco :/ recuerden que nos les toma nada de tiempo y que me encanta leerlas ;)**

 **Nos leemos mañana!**


	47. Capítulo 47

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de** **Catastrophia,** **yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 7759481 /1/ The-Blackened-Flame

* * *

 **Capítulo 47**

 **EPOV**

— _¡Mierda! —había gritado._

 _Mi mano golpeó la pared ante el desastre que había creado._

— _Edward —dijo Lauren y su voz me puso enfermo… porque no era la tuya._

 _Me giré para mirarla._

— _Necesitas irte. Ahora. Hemos terminado. No me hables, no me llames._

 _Puedo arreglarlo, ganarte de vuelta, solo necesito librarme de ella primero._

— _¿Qué carajos, idiota?_

 _Me giré y la miré mal. Ella era la razón por la que tú te habías ido._

Después me sentí mal por deshacerme de ella del modo en el que lo hice. Ella no sabía de ti, también estaba herida, pero yo solo me preocupaba por ti. La culpé cuando en realidad solamente era mi inmadurez e inseguridad.

Las inseguridades que nunca me admitía a mí mismo.

* * *

 ***rueda los ojos hacia Edward***

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review!**

 **BCullen, Adriu, leahdecall, Adriana, Tata XOXO, Tecupi, eliananayara, tulgarita, terewee, freedom2604, calvialexa, somas, Cary, jupy, Kriss21, nnuma76, Chayley Costa, patymdn, Lady Grigori, krisr0405, Vanina Iliana, cavendano13, kaja0507, Jade HSos, Techu, saraipineda44, Miss Cinnamon y los guest :)**

 **No olviden dejar el suyo y nos leemos más tarde ;)**


	48. Capítulo 48

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de** **Catastrophia,** **yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 7759481 /1/ The-Blackened-Flame

* * *

 **Capítulo 48**

 **EPOV**

Ahora nos sentamos aquí viviendo las ramificaciones de ese día, de mi estupidez y mis errores.

Decido responderte en oraciones cortas y precisas, diciéndote todo. Quizá entonces seré capaz de ganarme de vuelta algo de tu confianza.

—No tienes idea lo mucho que lamento lo que hice. Te quería, y en lugar de solo estar contigo, fui un estúpido de veintidós años que pensaba con su polla y arruinó la mejor cosa que había tenido.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Por cuánto tiempo "tuviste amoríos"? —preguntas.

—Fue solo los últimos meses, justo después de que el nuevo semestre comenzara —admito.

—¿Los últimos meses? Si no querías estar conmigo, ¿entonces por qué demonios no terminaste conmigo? Eso hubiera sido el infierno, pero no tan malo como lo que realmente ocurrió.

Mi corazón duele, incluso ahora, al pensar en dejarte. No había manera en la que hubiera sido capaz de hacer eso. Te amaba.

—Porque no quería dejarte, quería pasar el resto de mi vida contigo —admito.

—¿Entonces por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —preguntas y veo las lágrimas formándose en tus ojos.

Me siento en silencio, mientras me ves y esperas por una respuesta, pero no tengo nada que darte.

¿Cómo puedo admitirte algo que nunca he sido capaz de admitirme a mí mismo?

* * *

 **¿Teorías? ;)**

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review!**

 **Anna, Roxy Sanchez, Cary, leahdecall, patymdn, Jade HSos, freedom2604, myaenriquez02, Kriss21, Tecupi, Vanina Iliana, Miss Cinnamon, kaja0507, Lady Grigori, Tata XOXO, cavendano13, krisr0405, saraipineda44, Techu, tulgarita, Gabriela Cullen y los guest :)**

 **No olviden dejar el suyo y nos leemos mañana ;)**


	49. Capítulo 49

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de** **Catastrophia,** **yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 7759481 /1/ The-Blackened-Flame

* * *

 **Capítulo 49**

—Porque era joven y estúpido y pensaba con mi polla —dices.

—No —muestro mi desacuerdo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¿No?

—Hay más. Creo la parte de joven y estúpido. Lo hago, quizá pueda entenderlo, pero ¿qué más había ahí?

Veo como tragas con fuerza, pero tus ojos nunca dejan los míos.

—Estaba celoso.

—¿Celoso? —pregunto con incredulidad—. ¿De quién?

—Peter —admites—. Peter. Pensé que tenías un amorío con Peter. ¡Pensé que estabas follando con Peter!

Te miro, mis ojos ensanchados con incredulidad.

—¿Peter? ¿Peter que estaba tan enamorado de Charlotte? ¿Peter a quien le estaba ayudando a elegir un anillo de compromiso para que pudiera proponerle matrimonio? ¿Peter?

—¡Sí! Escogiste vivir con él y no conmigo —peleas.

—¡No es jodidamente cierto! —te grito, furiosa—. ¡Tú fuiste quien dijo que no estabas listo! ¡Que Peter y yo estábamos en la misma carrera, las mismas clases! Podíamos viajar juntos lo que era genial porque sabías que mi camioneta no andaba bien en ese punto. ¡Oh! ¡Y Jessica también vivía con nosotros!

Estás moviéndote de un lado al otro ahora, jalando tu cabello.

—Fue en la primavera que dije que no estaba listo, pero para el otoño… para el otoño quería acostarme contigo cada noche y despertar contigo cada mañana. En la primavera estaba asustado acerca de lo mucho que sentía por ti. Lo mucho que te amaba.

* * *

 **Mil gracias a todas las chicas que dejaron su review!**

 **Cinti, Cary, Anna, torrespera172, Liz Vidal, Tecupi, tulgarita, Gabriela Cullen, terewee, patymdn, kaja0507, jupy, Kriss21, Maryluna, somas, Lady Grigori, saraipineda44, calvialexa, Lizdayanna, krisr0405, Vanina Iliana, Jade HSos, cavendano13, nnuma76, Techu, Miss Cinnamon, Tata XOXO, Chayley Costa, myaenriquez02, Yoliki y los guest :)**

 **No olviden dejar el suyo y corran a leer el siguiente capítulo ;)**


	50. Capítulo 50

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de** **Catastrophia,** **yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 7759481 /1/ The-Blackened-Flame

* * *

 **Capítulo 50**

Duele escuchar que me amabas en tiempo pasado y me pregunto por qué.

La pelea muere y me hundo de vuelta en el sofá, aún asombrada por tu admisión.

—Sabes, nunca contestaste mi pregunta acerca de Rose —menciono.

—¡Porque es una noción ridícula e incestuosa! —exclamas, sentándote del otro lado.

—¿Qué-qué? —suelto.

Suspiras.

—¿Recuerdas que hablé de Rosie? ¿Mi prima?

Un vago recuerdo de una fotografía en tu habitación, una niña rubia sentada a tu lado.

—Aunque ella te golpearía si la llamas así ahora.

—Espera… ¿la doctora Hale? ¿Hale como en Hale Bank and Trust? Así que, ¿trabajas para la compañía de tu tío? —cuestiono y asientes—. ¿No pudiste conseguir un trabajo por tu cuenta?

Bufas.

—Tuve una oferta de una compañía de la competencia, y mi tío hizo una mejor. Él vio el potencial que tenía.

Mi corazón duele mientras recuerdo el potencial que nosotros teníamos.

* * *

 **Y bien, ¿qué les pareció esta necesaria charla/pelea entre Edward y Bella?**

 **Espero sus opiniones en sus reviews, tanto en el capítulo pasado como en este ;)**

 **Nos leemos pronto :)**


	51. Capítulo 51

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de** **Catastrophia,** **yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 7759481 /1/ The-Blackened-Flame

* * *

 **Capítulo 51**

 **EPOV**

Todo se te viene encima y comienzas a llorar. Te acomodo en mi regazo, acariciando tu espalda en círculos. Golpeas mi pecho un par de veces, tratando de alejarme, pero eventualmente te rindes, dejándome abrazarte.

Te quedas dormida en mis brazos, tus lágrimas húmedas en mi camiseta. Me quedo ahí, abrazándote por horas, incapaz de dejarte ir. Volviendo a familiarizarme con cada hermoso detalle de tu rostro.

Fue muy difícil escuchar lo que había pasado ese día. Yo hubiera estado ahí en un segundo si tan solo me hubieras llamado. Pero entiendo por qué no lo hiciste. Fue lo suficientemente doloroso escuchar que ella se había ido; no me necesitabas ahí para hacer más profundo tu dolor.

Me pregunto si me llevarás a donde está enterrada, quiero decir hola… y adiós. Quiero decirle que la amo y que desearía que estuviera aún con nosotros.

Por primera vez en años siento como si finalmente estuviera en casa. Sentado aquí, contigo en mis brazos. Justo donde perteneces.

* * *

 **Mil gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review!**

 **eliananayara, Adriu, torrespera172, Paola Lightwood, Lady Grigori, Tecupi, tulgarita, Kriss21, Maryluna, somas, terewee, jupy, calvialexa, Yoliki, freedom2604, Cary, myaenriquez02, Liz Vidal, Vanina Iliana, saraipineda44, kaja0507, nnuma76, Jade HSos, Lizdayanna, krisr0405, Gabriela Cullen, Techu, Miss Cinnamon, cavendano13, patymdn y el guest :)**

 **No olviden dejar el suyo y nos leemos más tarde ;)**


	52. Capítulo 52

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de** **Catastrophia,** **yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 7759481 /1/ The-Blackened-Flame

* * *

 **Capítulo 52**

Estoy sentada en la oficina de Rose después de todo eso, después de despertar en tus brazos a la mañana siguiente, aún sentados en el sofá. Tú estabas dormido, tu cabeza hacia atrás, pero en toda la noche nunca me soltaste.

Avisé que no iría al trabajo, no queriendo que lo de anoche se repitiera. Rose va a quitarme el Prozac e intentar algo nuevo que comenzaré a tomar en unos días.

—Nunca dejaste de amarlo, ¿no es cierto? —pregunta de golpe y mis barreras suben de nuevo.

No quiero ir ahí.

—Tu dolor por su traición y el duelo por la muerte de Elizabeth eclipsaron tus emociones, enterrando cómo realmente te sentías. ¿Por qué otra razón le habrías dado a ella las mismas iniciales, o incluso su apellido?

Odio llorar, y aun así estoy llorando todo el maldito tiempo estos días. Tres oraciones y mis ojos ya están llenos.

—Ella tenía que tener su nombre, porque a pesar de lo mucho que me lastimó, aún lo amo. Duele demasiado que no fuera suficiente para él; que él no me amó lo suficiente de vuelta… —Dejo de hablar, las lágrimas caen por mi rostro mientras me doy cuenta. Sin importar qué tan enojada estaba por lo que hizo, nunca dejé de amarlo.

* * *

 **Ay Bella :(**

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron sus reviews!**

 **Adriu, cary, torrespera172, sandy56, somas, Liz Vidal, calvialexa, tulgarita, Lady Grigori, Yoliki, patymdn, krisr0405, Lizdayanna, saraipineda44, kaja0507, Kriss21, cavendano13, Techu y el guest.**

 **No olviden dejar su review y nos leemos mañana :)**


	53. Capítulo 53

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de** **Catastrophia,** **yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 7759481 /1/ The-Blackened-Flame

* * *

 **Capítulo 53**

Un par de días después me encuentro en tu casa después de una sesión en conjunto con Rosalie. Me invitaste a cenar, y no protesté demasiado, pero dijiste que querías hablar.

Nos sentamos en silencio mientras comemos. Haces un ruido para hablar, pero luego te detienes.

Moviéndonos a la sala de estar después de la cena, intentas hablar de nuevo.

—¿Alguna vez ibas a decirme sobre ella? —preguntas finalmente y asiento mientras me siento en el sofá.

—Te escribí una carta; contenía una de las fotografías del ultrasonido para ti… no podía verte, dolía demasiado. Tenía el sobre conmigo para llevarlo al correo cuando saliera del doctor ese día. Había sido raro, algo no se sentía bien. Ella no se estaba moviendo —te digo, mi voz rompiéndose, las lágrimas acumulándose en mis ojos antes de deslizarse por mis mejillas.

Trato de contener el sollozo, pero no tiene caso, no cuando estoy hablando de ella. Elizabeth. Pero sé que necesito decirte qué pasó.

—No pudieron encontrar sus l-latidos. Me dijeron que mi bebé estaba muerta… llamé a Angela y ella se apresuró a llegar. Me indujeron. Era un desastre, un completo desastre. Ella se quedó conmigo todo el tiempo, sostuvo m-mi mano mientras ellos s-sacaron a mi bebé m-muerta de mí, y-y luego me ayudó p-para hacer los arreglos.

* * *

 **Vuelve nuestro hashtag favorito... #PobreBella**

 **Gracias a todas las chicas que dejaron sus reviews!**

 **Roxy Sanchez, torrespera172, cary, eliananayara, Maryluna, myaenriquez02, Lizdayanna, Tata XOXO, tulgarita, terewee, Gabriela Cullen, jupy, Kriss21, Jade HSos, somas, krisr0405, Lady Grigori, Tecupi, freedom2604, calvialexa, Vanina Iliana, saraipineda44, kaja0507, Yoliki, BCullen, leahdecall, nnuma76, Liz Vidal, Techu, cavendano13, patymdn y el guest.**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews y nos leemos más tarde :)**


	54. Capítulo 54

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de** **Catastrophia,** **yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 7759481 /1/ The-Blackened-Flame

* * *

 **Capítulo 54**

—¿Por qué no me llamaste? —preguntas y puedo escuchar el dolor en tu voz, ver las lágrimas rodando por tus mejillas a través de las mías.

—Porque estaba demasiado ida, porque nada más importaba, ella se había ido. Nada importaba después de eso —te digo.

—¿Qué le pasó a la carta? —preguntas, sentándote junto a mí.

—Aún la tengo, está con sus cosas. La iba a poner en su ataúd, pero solamente quería cosas felices ahí. Así que le dejé una carta diciéndole cuanto la quería, y un pequeño osito de peluche que había comprado. Fue el peor día de mi vida. ¡La única vez que pude vestir a mi bebé fue para su funeral!

Estoy sollozando, mi duelo escurriendo por mis ojos. Envuelves tus brazos a mi alrededor, atrayéndome a tu regazo, abrazándome. El fuego quema, incluso ahora, pero el sacudimiento de tus sollozos supera ese sentimiento.

Sé entonces que, incluso aunque no sabías de ella, aún la amas, porque ella era parte de nosotros.

* * *

 **¿Es válido usar #PobreEdward?**

 **Gracias a todas por dejar sus reviews!**

 **somas, torrespera172, Chayley Costa, alejandra1987, Lizdayanna, Maryluna, Jade HSos, patymdn, freedom2604, calvilexa, Yoliki, Liz Vidal, Vanina Iliana, Kriss21, tulgarita, krisr0405, saraipineda44, eliananayara, kaja0507, Techu, myaenriquez02 y cavendano13.**

 **No olviden dejar el suyo y nos leemos mañana ;)**


	55. Capítulo 55

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de** **Catastrophia,** **yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 7759481 /1/ The-Blackened-Flame

* * *

 **Capítulo 55**

Tus dedos acarician ligeramente mi espalda, las llamas por tu toque crecen cada vez que tus dedos suben y bajan por mi piel. Debería alejarme de ti, pero no lo hago. Mi cuerpo recuerda la paz que sentía en tus brazos y me impide irme.

—¿En dónde están tus amigos?; ¿Angela, Jessica, Peter, Charlotte? Sé que tu mamá se fue, pero ¿qué hay de Charlie? —preguntas.

—Los alejé a todos —susurro—. No quería tener más ataduras, otras pérdidas que pudieran lastimarme. Charlie me llama de vez en cuando, pero realmente no hablamos más. Después de que dejamos el hospital, y de que la enterré, solamente me detuve. Dejé de preocuparme por todo. No me importaba si vivía o moría.

»Charlie quería ayudar y trató, realmente lo hizo. Fui yo. No podía lidiar con la mirada de lástima y dolor en su rostro. Lo quebraba verme caer más. Me sentía tan culpable por eso, así que le hice creer que estaba bien, que todo estaba bien. Luego me mudé lejos de todo y todos, lejos de ti. Y lejos de todos los recordatorios de lo que había perdido.

Huí, pero luego me di cuenta, podía huir pero no esconderme. Pero no te digo eso.

* * *

 **Gracias a todas las chicas que dejaron sus reviews!**

 **Adriana, torrespera172, cary, Kriss21, Chayley Costa, liduvina, terewee, Maryluna, BereB, Lizdayanna, Tata XOXO, calvialexa, Tecupi, eliananayara, freedom2604, cavendano13, tulgarita, Jade HSos, kaja0507, Techu, krisr0405, patymdn, somas, Lady Grigori, nnuma76, Gabriela Cullen y saraipineda44.**

 **No olviden dejar el suyo y nos leemos más tarde ;)**


	56. Capítulo 56

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de** **Catastrophia,** **yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 7759481 /1/ The-Blackened-Flame

* * *

 **Capítulo 56**

Han pasado unas semanas desde el completo colapso de mi parte, y nuestras charlas. Las sesiones con Rose van bien. La nueva medicación hasta ahora no ha tenido ningún efecto secundario.

Te veo más y más ahora y aún llamas cada día, pero yo soy mucho más civilizada.

Estás en mi puerta una noche después del trabajo, pero esta vez no te grito o te golpeo; te dejo pasar. No sé por qué, pero puede ser por el litro de sorbete arcoíris de Baskin Robin que tienes en la mano.

¿Realmente recuerdas que ese es mi favorito?

La sonrisa que tienes me dice que "sí" y un sentimiento me invade, pero no puedo nombrarlo.

Así se pasan las semanas, tú en mi puerta con algo, empujando tu camino en mi vida. Y te dejo entrar, cada vez.

Lo que hacemos juntos no es demasiado; cenamos o comemos el postre, vemos televisión, una película. Algunas veces jugamos un juego.

Te sorprendo el día que sonrío al verte… casi tanto como me sorprendo a mí misma.

Creo que estoy sanando, poco a poco.

* * *

 **Ay :´)**

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review!**

 **torrespera172, BCullen, alejandra1987, kaja0507, Paola Lightwood, calvialexa, somas, freedom2604, Techu, Kriss21, Vanina Iliana, Liz Vidal, eliananayara, Tata XOXO, Tecupi, Yoliki, Lady Grigori, krisr0405, Maryluna, tulgarita, patymdn, saraipineda44 y cavendano13.**

 **No olviden dejar el suyo y nos leemos mañana :)**


	57. Capítulo 57

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de** **Catastrophia,** **yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 7759481 /1/ The-Blackened-Flame

* * *

 **Capítulo 57**

Poco a poco, me voy abriendo contigo, y puedo sentir la vida regresar a mí. Aún me sorprende que seas tú quien me ayude después de que fuiste tú quien me devastó.

Viejos sentimientos que una vez tuve por ti comienzan a moverse; solamente estaban perdidos, escondidos.

Todo está afuera ahora y me doy cuenta, realmente lo hago, que no eres el mismo villano que construí en mi mente. No estabas follando con mujeres despiadadamente a mis espaldas, riéndote de mi estupidez por no verlo.

Aún lastima, aún duele, pero al menos ahora lo entiendo un poco mejor. Nadie es perfecto, ni siquiera tú, aunque pensé que lo eras.

Me siento más ligera sabiendo que estoy tratando de entender.

* * *

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review!**

 **Flor, Adriana, Adriu, torrespera172, BCullen, Cary, eliananayara, calvialexa, kaja0507, jupy, terewee, Tecupi, tulgarita, Kriss21, cavendano13, Maryluna, Lady Grigori, Liz Vida, nnuma76, Paola Lightwood, myaenriquez02, JadeHSos, saraipineda44, Gabriela Cullen, krisr0405, Chayley Costa, somas, freedom2604 y Techu :)**

 **No olviden dejar el suyo y nos leemos más tarde ;)**


	58. Capítulo 58

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de** **Catastrophia,** **yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 7759481 /1/ The-Blackened-Flame

* * *

 **Capítulo 58**

Compras un álbum de fotos y material para hacer un scrapbook, me dices cuando te abro la puerta un sábado por la mañana. Dices que necesitamos exponerla, no esconderla y solamente traerla de vuelta una vez al año.

Juntos, pasamos el día poniendo todas las cosas del archivo que he mantenido en el álbum. Es difícil ver todo, pero casi se siente terapéutico de alguna manera. Especialmente aquí contigo, trabajando en honrar a nuestra hija. Imprimimos su nombre en una fuente elegante y lo deslizamos por la portada del libro.

Es hermoso y me doy cuenta que es algo que tendría que haber hecho hace mucho.

—¿Podemos ir a saludar? —preguntas, tu mano extendida, y mis ojos pican, inundándose con lágrimas no derramadas.

Asiento y deslizo mi mano en la tuya.

Nos detenemos en el camino y compramos algunas flores; margaritas. Creo que a ella le gustarían.

* * *

 **Gracias a todas por sus reviews!**

 **Gabriela Cullen, cary, torrespera172, alejandra1987, Liz Vidal, krisr0405, Paola Lightwood, Maryluna, Tata XOXO, Yoliki, Tecupi, jupy, myaenriquez02, Techu, somas, saraipineda44, Jade HSos, tulgarita, cavendano13, kaja0507, patymdn y Lady Grigori.**

 **No olviden dejar el suyo y nos leemos mañana :)**


	59. Capítulo 59

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de** **Catastrophia,** **yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 7759481 /1/ The-Blackened-Flame

* * *

 **Capítulo 59**

Después de estacionar tu auto, caminamos por las filas de tumbas hasta que veo la de ella alzarse, el florero en forma de osito de peluche llama mi atención.

Te detienes frente a ella, leyendo la inscripción.

 _Elizabeth Anne Cullen_

 _Un ángel con el libro de la vida escribió en él el nacimiento de mi bebé, y susurró mientras cerraba el libro "Demasiado bella para esta tierra"._

La realidad de eso te cae encima. Te dejas caer de rodillas, tu mano en tu boca tratando de mantener el sollozo que puedo ver se está formando en tu pecho, mientras todo tu cuerpo se sacude de dolor. Mientras pongo las flores en el florero puedo ver las lágrimas cayendo por tus mejillas, y toma todo lo que hay en mí no quebrarme aún.

Sé ahora, sin duda alguna, que también estás devastado por su muerte.

Me arrodillo en el suelo junto a ti y deslizo mi mano en la tuya.

—Hola, bebé —digo, mi voz se quiebra mientras contengo mi propio sollozo. No funciona y mientras mis ojos viajan por su lápida, el dolor que siento sale de mi interior.

Siento tu mano apretar la mía mientras lloramos nuestra pérdida. Juntos.

* * *

 **:(((**

 **Gracias a todas por dejar sus reviews!**

 **Adriu, cary, torrespera172, kaja0507, Paola Lightwood, jupy, Tecupi, terewee, tulgarita, Vanina Iliana, somas, Lizdayanna, Maryluna, nnuma76, Jade HSos, krisr0405, Tata XOXO, patymdn, Yoliki, myaenriqueza02, Lady Grigori, cavendano13, Gabriela Cullen, Techu y gesykag.**

 **No olviden dejar el suyo y corran a leer el siguiente capítulo ;)**


	60. Capítulo 60

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de** **Catastrophia,** **yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 7759481 /1/ The-Blackened-Flame

* * *

 **Capítulo 60**

Fue un día emocional, pero uno que compartimos juntos. Había sido un tiempo para sanar; uno que, ahora me doy cuenta, ambos necesitábamos desesperadamente.

Después, mientras compartimos una callada comida y algún tiempo para reagrupar nuestras emociones, me dices que quieres… no, que necesitas decirme algo y me pides que solamente por favor escuche, y suavemente accedo.

—Bella, es jodidamente difícil decirte mi vergüenza. Era joven, estúpido, y lo que hice fue imperdonable. Sé eso, créeme. Si pudiera, cambiaría las cosas. Te hubiera rogado para terminar tu acuerdo y que te mudaras conmigo, o viceversa. Hay demasiadas cosas que desearía haber hecho diferentes, la más grande de ellas es que desearía no haber sucumbido a sus insinuaciones y actuado en ellas. Algunas veces es difícil de explicar por qué hacemos algo, cuando algunas veces nosotros mismos no entendemos las motivaciones.

»Solamente he amado a una mujer, tú, Bella. Después de unos años de tratar de encontrarte sin éxito, conocí a una mujer y salimos en algunas citas, pero no había nada ahí. Nunca tuve una conexión con alguien como la tuve contigo en ese entonces, y en lugar de hablar contigo acerca de todo eso, lo jodí todo. Puedo decirte lo mucho que me arrepiento, lo mucho que lo siento, cada día por el resto de mi vida y sé que nunca será suficiente. Pero, espero que me des la oportunidad, porque tú eres mi único amor, mi alma gemela. Y puedo prometerte que perderte me asustó y me hizo dar cuenta de lo que es importante en mi vida, y sé que nos jodí. Nunca más de nuevo.

* * *

 **!**

 **Dejen sus reviews en ambos capítulos y nos leemos mañana ;)**


	61. Capítulo 61

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de** **Catastrophia,** **yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 7759481 /1/ The-Blackened-Flame

* * *

 **Capítulo 61**

Muchos meses han pasado después de que visitamos la tumba de Elizabeth y continuamos acercándonos más y más. Incluso después de todo lo que declaraste aquel día, aún te mantengo a un brazo de distancia. Ya no puedo negar más la gravedad que siento hacia ti, pero aún mantengo mis barreras.

Me has dicho todo, contestado cada pregunta que he hecho e incluso las que no. Cada sonrisa, toque inocente, me ha estado consumiendo.

Estamos en la cocina, me tienes recargada contra la encimera y no te alejo. Tus dedos viajan por mis brazos, hombros y cuello, enviando cálidas llamas por mi cuerpo.

—Te odio —digo débilmente, las lágrimas caen de mis ojos porque sé que estoy a punto de rendirme ante ti.

Tu mano continúa quemándome mientras viaja por mi piel expuesta.

—Te amo —dices, tus labios viajando sobre los míos.

Quemando. Tu boca es la puerta al horno que contiene el fuego que encenderá mi pira y consumirá todo lo que soy.

—Dame una oportunidad, para hacer las cosas bien, Bella —ruegas.

—Por favor no me pidas eso, no puedo pasar por eso de nuevo. No creo poder confiar en ti.

—La confianza es algo que se gana, no que se da. Es algo que he aprendido y juro que voy a ganarme tu confianza de nuevo —dices—. Por favor.

Me estremezco ante tu toque, dejando salir un tembloroso suspiro. Después de todo, ¿cómo es que aún puedes hacerme esto?

* * *

 **Gracias a todas las que dejaron sus reviews en los capítulos anteriores!**

 **Adriana, kaja0507, Maryluna, WolfWoman23, jupy, caresgar26, terewee, sandy56, somas, cary, alejandra1987, calvialexa, Tecupi, eliananayara, Vanina Iliana, nnuma76, freedom2604, Paola Lightwood, Lizdayanna, saraipineda44, tulgarita, Jade HSos, Lady Grigori, Gabriela Cullen, Kriss21, Liz Vidal, Tata XOXO, krisr0405, Chayley Costa, Yoliki, Techu, patymdn y cavendano13.**

 **No olviden dejar el suyo y nos leemos más tarde :)**


	62. Capítulo 62

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de** **Catastrophia,** **yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 7759481 /1/ The-Blackened-Flame

* * *

 **Capítulo 62**

Asiento, cediendo, y tus labios de inmediato devoran. Tus manos me acercan a ti, como si trataras de meterme dentro de ti.

—Edward —jadeo, liberando tus labios.

Alzándome, nos llevas a mi habitación y me arrojas a la cama, quitando nuestra ropa antes de deslizarte entre mis muslos.

Mis piernas se enredan alrededor de tu cintura mientras te inclinas para besarme, tus manos viajando por todos lados. Puedo sentir tu polla por toda la longitud de mi centro y quema de la manera más deliciosa.

Mientras nos besamos tus caderas se mueven de adelante hacia atrás, y luego estás dentro de mí.

Mi cuerpo se convierte en un completo infierno, el fuego consumiéndome por completo.

Solo estás tú, yo, ardiendo y derritiéndonos en el otro.

* * *

 **;)**

 **Gracias a todas por dejar sus reviews!**

 **torrespera172, cary, Lady Grigori, calvialexa, Maryluna, Tecupi, jupy, Gabriela Cullen, Tata XOXO, Vanina Iliana, tulgarita, Melania, kaja0507, debynoe12 (bienvenida! y gracias por animarte a dejar un review :D), krisr0405, saraipineda44, Lizdayanna, Jade HSos, cavendano13, Techu, patymdn, Liz Vidal y Sanveronica.**

 **No olviden dejar el suyo y nos leemos mañana :)**


	63. Capítulo 63

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de** **Catastrophia,** **yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 7759481 /1/ The-Blackened-Flame

* * *

 **Capítulo 63**

La mañana siguiente despierto y estoy en tus brazos. Odio admitirlo, mi mente aún se rebela contra ti sin importar que mi corazón me atraiga a ti, pero… me gusta este lugar. Hay un sentimiento de paz.

Tus dedos están pasando por mi piel y no puedo recordar la última vez que me sentí tan bien, tan… saciada.

—Así que —comienzas con una pequeña risa escapándose—. ¿Esto significa que vas a darme una oportunidad?

Tomo un profundo respiro para componerme antes de que diga las palabras que nunca pensé que diría un año atrás.

—Una oportunidad. Voy a darte una oportunidad —digo y suspiras de alivio.

Es algo difícil para mí. Parte de mí me dice que me aleje de ti, que eres una mierda, que engañas, que eres un idiota. Sin embargo, la otra parte no puede negar los sentimientos que tengo por ti. Durante los últimos siete meses desde que todo pasó, te has abierto camino en mi vida y abriste mi corazón de nuevo.

Me asusta hasta la muerte confiarte mi corazón de nuevo, pero también puedo ver el cambio en ti, y eso es suficiente para tomar tu mano.

—Eso es todo lo que puedo pedir —contestas, besando mi frente—. Sé que es cliché, pero lo digo en serio, Bella. Te amo, y nunca volveré a lastimarte.

Rezo para que eso sea verdad, porque sé que no te sobreviviré por segunda vez.

* * *

 **Gracias a todas por sus reviews!**

 **Melania, Cary, Adriana, Adriu, Cinti, Tata XOXO, Tecupi, WolfWoman23, debynoe12, jupy, Maryluna, freedom2604, tulgarita, terewee, sandy56, Paola Lightwood, Yoliki, krisr0405, calvialexa, patymdn, torrespera172, Jade HSos, Lady Grigori, Liz Vidal, somas, Sanveronica, Lizdayanna, kaja0507, nnuma76, saraipineda44, Kriss21, Techu,alejandra1987, cavendano13 y Gabriela Cullen.**

 **No olviden dejar el suyo y nos leemos más tarde :)**


	64. Capítulo 64

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de** **Catastrophia,** **yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 7759481 /1/ The-Blackened-Flame

* * *

 **Capítulo 64**

Accedo a tener una cita contigo y estoy jodidamente nerviosa. ¿Estoy segura de querer hacer esto? Han pasado siete meses desde que tuve una cita, y fue contigo.

Llegas a mi puerta con flores en la mano y una sonrisa de esperanza.

La cena es buena… y extraña. Salir contigo, hablar contigo, como si nuestro pasado nunca hubiera sucedido. Solo dos personas hablando acerca de las cosas cotidianas, riéndonos ante historias que compartimos.

Tomas mi mano y puedo sentir el calor extenderse por mi cuerpo, y me relajo completamente solo con tu toque.

Mirándonos, uno nunca creería nuestro pasado. Quizá, solo quizá, nos estamos moviendo a través y sobre él, hacia donde siempre estuvimos destinados a estar.

* * *

 **Gracias a todas por dejar su review!**

 **Adriu, cary, debynoe12, kaja0507, krisr0405, Tecupi, Miss Cinnamon, Vanina Iliana, Tata XOXO, Yoliki, Lady Grigori, torrespera172, Maryluna, Lizdayanna, Liz Vidal, Kriss21, Gabriela Cullen, Jade HSos, Techu, Sanveronica, eliananayara, saraipineda44, tulgarita, cavendano13, patymdn y somas.**

 **No olviden dejar el suyo y nos leemos pronto :)**


	65. Capítulo 65

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de** **Catastrophia,** **yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 7759481 /1/ The-Blackened-Flame

* * *

 **Capítulo 65**

Tú y Rose me convencen de reconectarme con todos, así que un fin de semana viajamos hacia la casa de mi papá.

Cuando llegamos al umbral de Charlie, él saca su pistola y te apunta, causando que retrocedas y te caigas. Estás asustado hasta la mierda, el miedo es evidente en tu rostro.

—Bella —dice Charlie, sorprendido no solo de verme, sino de verme contigo.

Puedo ver el brillo de la humedad en sus ojos mientras me ve, antes de aclararse la garganta. Camina hacia mí, envolviendo incómodamente sus brazos a mi alrededor. Se siente… como en casa.

—Te ves bien —señala.

—Tú también, papá.

Entramos y hablamos, poniéndonos al día, aunque cada mirada en tu dirección es fría. De tal palo tal astilla, él volverá a ser amable contigo. Solo toma un poco de tiempo sanar.

* * *

 **¡Gracias a las chicas que dejaron sus reviews!**

 **BCulen, torrespera172, Cary, jupy, sandy56, tulgarita, krisr0405, alejandra1987, kaja0507, Miss Cinnamon, Paola Lightwood, calvialexa, BereB, somas, Liz Vidal, debynoe12, saraipineda44, Lizdayanna, patymdn, Gabriela Cullen, Jade HSos, cavendano13, nnuma76, freedom2604, Sanveronica, Techu, Maryluna y Yoliki.**

 **Corran a leer el siguiente capítulo :)**


	66. Capítulo 66

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de** **Catastrophia,** **yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 7759481 /1/ The-Blackened-Flame

* * *

 **Capítulo 66**

Contactas a Angela, Peter, Charlotte y Jessica y nos juntas a todos. Recibes otro frío saludo, mientras yo recibo abrazos.

No es extraño, como pensé que sería.

Toda la tarde es maravillosa para reconectarse con personas que solían ser mis mejores amigos y confidentes. Me doy cuenta que manejé todo mal desde el momento que azoté tu puerta.

Aunque sé que en ese punto nunca habría sido capaz de superar lo que hiciste.

Todos lo comprenden, sabiendo que no estaba en un buen lugar y no sabiendo cómo ayudar. Todos se sienten terrible, justo como yo, acerca de no mantener el contacto. Para el final de la tarde números de teléfono han sido intercambiados, y ahora estoy registrada en Facebook con cinco nuevos amigos.

* * *

 **¿Qué les parecieron?**

 **No olviden dejar su review en ambos y nos leemos mañana ;)**


	67. Capítulo 67

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de** **Catastrophia,** **yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 7759481 /1/ The-Blackened-Flame

* * *

 **Capítulo 67**

 **EPOV**

Han pasado tres años desde que entré en esa sala de conferencias y te encontré. Eras la mujer despechada, y con mucha razón.

He pasado cada momento desde ese punto tratando de remediar lo que te hice. Nunca será suficiente, y sé eso, así que solamente puedo intentarlo. Espero que me dejes intentarlo por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Me has dejado entrar de nuevo, estamos viviendo juntos y tenemos nuestras altas y bajas. Te has mantenido segura y terca, pero también te has suavizado, mostrándome retazos de la chica que solías ser.

Amaba a la vieja tú, pero esta tú me enloquece y sé que soy increíblemente afortunado por todo lo que me has dado. Me debiste haber alejado con más fuerza… aunque creo que hubiera luchado con la misma fuerza. Te amo incluso más por darme la oportunidad de redimirme.

Sé que nunca olvidarás, y nunca perdonarás por completo mis acciones, sin importar lo mucho que digas que lo haces.

Así que guardo el anillo de diamantes de tres quilates en mi bolsillo y me dirijo a casa, rezando para que digas "sí".

* * *

 **Pequeño flashforward ahora que ya casi estamos al final de esta historia :(**

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron sus reviews en los dos capítulos de ayer!**

 **Jacky (bienvenida y gracias por leer!), Adriu, BCullen, sandy56, terewee, calvialexa, somas, Paola Lightwood, Yoliki, Jade HSos, jupy, alejandra1987, Lady Grigori, Tecupi, saraipineda44, freedom2604, Maryluna, Kriss21, Liz Vidal, cary, krisr0405, Lizdayanna, Gabriela Cullen, nnuma76, patymdn, kaja0507, tulgarita, cavendano13 y Sanveronica.**

 **No olviden dejar el suyo y nos leemos más tarde ;)**


	68. Capítulo 68

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de** **Catastrophia,** **yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 7759481 /1/ The-Blackened-Flame

* * *

 **Capítulo 68**

 **EPOV**

Te llevo a nuestro restaurante favorito, a una mesa privada escondida de todos. No quiero ojos curiosos que influyan en tu decisión. Solo tú y yo.

Estás confundida, mirándome, mientras te llevo hacia un rincón cubierto por cortinas.

—¿Edward? —preguntas y me giro para sonreír, sin revelar nada.

Antes de entrar me inclino y te beso, justo tan eléctrico y ardiente como siempre.

Nos sentamos y ordenamos nuestra comida, junto con una botella de vino. Cuando el postre llega, aclaro mi garganta, llamando tu atención.

Saco el anillo y lo pongo frente a ti, tragando con fuerza. Tus ojos se ensanchan, pegados en la cajita azul frente a ti.

—Bella, sé que he cometido algunos errores serios en el pasado, pero espero que me hayas perdonado lo suficiente para aceptar esto —digo, mis dedos temblando mientras abro la caja. Jadeas mientras miras el anillo en su interior—. Te prometo que soy tuyo y solamente tuyo. Te amo, demasiado. Las palabras no pueden describir lo mucho que te necesito. Por favor, por favor… ¿te casarías conmigo? ¿Serías mi esposa?

Puedo ver el miedo en tus ojos, y las palabras "incluso los hombres casados engañan" pasando por tu cabeza. Luego las sacudes de tu mente.

—Está bien, sí —dices—. Vamos a casarnos.

* * *

 **Gracias a todas por dejar sus reviews!**

 **cary, Yoliki, Lady Grigori, Paola Lightwood, Vanina Iliana, kaja0507, calvialexa, Kriss21, Jade HSos, saraipineda44, somas, debynoe12, tulgarita, Tecupi, Liz Vidal, Lizdayanna, Maryluna, eliananayara, freedom2604, cavendano13, Gabriela Cullen, patymdn y Sanveronica.**

 **No olviden dejar el suyo y nos leemos mañana ;)**


	69. Capítulo 69

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de** **Catastrophia,** **yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 7759481 /1/ The-Blackened-Flame

* * *

 **Capítulo 69**

Un año después estamos en la sala de conferencias revisando los anuncios del siguiente trimestre cuando no puedo evitar rodar los ojos hacia ti.

—No puedes hablar en serio, Edward —digo con un bufido mientras revisamos la nueva ola de anuncios.

Tu equipo nos está mirando mientras discutimos. Ruedo los ojos, tu mandíbula se tensa, y cinco minutos después llegamos a un no-acuerdo y continuamos con el que sigue.

Ya se han acostumbrado a eso, nuestras peleas. No doy mi brazo a torcer, y tú tampoco.

Te levantas para irte, tu equipo saliendo primero y espero por ti.

—Siempre tan perra —dices con una sonrisa, bromeando e inclinándote por un beso.

Arqueo mi ceja hacia ti.

—Es Sra. Perra para ti, Sr. Cullen.

—Sí, Sra. Cullen… quiero decir, Sra. Perra —bromeas con un guiño y un beso.

Incluso después de todo lo que ha pasado aún en ocasiones soy una maldita perra, reclamándote por todo. Solo que ahora sonrío, y bromeo, y me río, y amo.

Tu mano baja para descansar en el bulto vagamente visible escondiéndose debajo de mi ropa holgada. No le hemos dicho a nadie con excepción de Rose, Charlie y tu familia, pero tendremos que hacerlo pronto. Me estoy quedando sin ropa para ponerme, y tiempo.

—Te veré esta noche, cariño —dices, besándome con fuerza antes de agacharte para besar mi estómago y salir.

* * *

 **Gracias a todas las chicas que dejaron su review!**

 **Cary, Flor, eliananayara, Tecupi, terewee, tulgarita, Liz Vidal, nnuma76, somas, patymdn, Paola Lightwood, Maryluna, freedom2604, Lizdayanna, Yoliki, kaja0507, krisr0405, myaenriquez02, Kriss21, Chayley Costa, calvialexa, cavendano13, saraipineda44, Gabriela Cullen y Sanveronica.**

 **No olviden dejar el suyo y nos leemos más al rato ;)**


	70. Capítulo 70

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de** **Catastrophia,** **yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 7759481 /1/ The-Blackened-Flame

* * *

 **Capítulo 70**

 **EPOV**

Estás caminando de un lado a otro de nuevo. De ida y vuelta frente a la ventana, tus manos están protectoramente sobre tu estómago.

—Cariño, noventa y siete por ciento de las mujeres que tienen un mortinato nunca tienen otro —digo, tratando de calmarte. Tienes lo mismo que tenías de embarazo cuando Elizabeth murió y estás enloqueciendo.

—Sí, pero ¿qué hay del otro tres por ciento? —preguntas.

Puedo ver tu pánico crecer y sé que tengo que calmarte antes de que comiences a hiperventilar. Tus manos están trazando círculos casi frenéticos en tu estómago.

—Oye, oye, ven aquí —digo, envolviendo mis brazos a tu alrededor y acercándote a mí—. Tomemos un baño; eso siempre te ayuda a relajarte. Le pondré algo de lavanda.

Preparo el baño y te ayudo a desvestirte, besando tu piel suavemente. Mis manos acarician tu estómago que tiene a nuestro pequeño niño.

Nos metemos a la bañera, mis manos sosteniéndote para que no te caigas. Sentándonos, te relajas contra mi pecho, suspirando.

Mis manos se mueven por tus brazos, pasando por tu estómago.

—Está bien, cariño, todo estará bien. Estoy aquí y todo estará bien. Tú, yo, y nuestro bebé —susurro en tu oído, besando tu sien.

Puedo sentir sus movimientos alentarse mientras tu ansiedad baja.

Desafortunadamente, no calma la mía, pero no puedo dejar que veas eso.

* * *

 **Gracias a todas por dejar sus reviews!**

 **somas, Yoliki, calvialexa, freedom2604, Liz Vidal, Jade HSos, debynoe12, Lady Grigori, krisr0405, Tecupi, Klara Anastacia Cullen, torrespera172, cary, Tata XOXO, tulgarita, Paola Lightwood, Maryluna, patymdn, cavendano13, kaja0507, myaenriquez02 y saraipineda44.**

 **No olviden dejar el suyo y nos leemos mañana con los dos últimos capítulos de esta historia :´)**


	71. Capítulo 71

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de** **Catastrophia,** **yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 7759481 /1/ The-Blackened-Flame

* * *

 **Capítulo 71**

 **EPOV**

Treinta y siete semanas y cuatro días, y tus contracciones comienzan temprano. Comienzas a asustarte, y la única manera en la que puedo calmarte es besándote; en todas partes.

Te pregunto si él aún se está moviendo, y asientes, sí. Es entonces cuando en realidad siento que te relajas, pero aún estás tensa, sin saber qué es lo que viene.

También estoy tenso; el pensamiento de perder a alguno de los dos me rompe el corazón.

Llegamos al hospital con mucho tiempo de sobra, nos dice la enfermera, después de que eres examinada.

Muchas horas después, y después de un largo y doloroso parto para ti, nuestro asombroso hijo nace.

Ethan Anthony Cullen. Dos kilos, trescientos cuarenta gramos, treinta centímetros de largo.

Diez dedos en la mano, diez en los pies… y un latido.

El amor y gratitud que siento por ti son tan increíbles, y agradezco a ti y a Dios por la segunda oportunidad que me diste.

Mientras miro tu rostro, brillante y lleno de lágrimas, y el de nuestro perfecto hijo, puedo ver que la llama incinerada que una vez extinguió nuestro amor ahora está radiante como una luz brillante y maravillosa.

* * *

 ***llora de felicidad***

 **Mil gracias a todas las chicas que dejaron sus reviews!**

 **torrespera172, BCullen, Cary, Liz Vidal, Paola Lightwood, calvialexa, Jade HSos, Vanina Iliana, debynoe12, Tecupi, tulgarita, Gabriela Cullen, jupy, Yoliki, kaja0507, krisr0405, Kriss21, freedom2604, Tata XOXO, myaenriquez02, Lizdayanna, saraipineda44, cavendano13, somas, patymdn y nnuma76.**

 **No olviden dejar el suyo y nos leemos más tarde para el epílogo de esta historia :´)**


	72. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de** **Catastrophia,** **yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 7759481 /1/ The-Blackened-Flame

* * *

 **Capítulo 72**

 **Tres años después**

Una caminata por el parque nunca antes se había sentido tan como el cielo. Pero ¿caminar de la mano contigo mientras Ethan corre a nuestro alrededor? Ahora lo es.

Te sonrío. Soy tan feliz ahora. ¿Te he dicho eso? ¿Lo mucho que te amo? ¿Lo emocionada y asustada que estoy por estar embarazada con nuestro tercer hijo?

Elizabeth siempre será la primera, incluso aunque no esté físicamente con nosotros. Siempre está en nuestros corazones.

Has cambiado demasiado desde la universidad. Me has mostrado demasiado amor y afecto. ¿Cómo puedo no amarte incluso con todo lo que hemos pasado?

De alguna manera, te has vuelto casi sofocante, pero lo acepto porque tú lo necesitas. Siempre necesitando que yo sepa en donde estás.

Confío en ti ahora, ¿no lo ves? Aprecio lo duro que aún lo intentas. Sé que tu lealtad, amor y polla me pertenecen.

Paso mi mano por mi hinchado estómago. Ethan está tan emocionado por tener una hermanita menor. Ya es tan protector con ella. Será un gran hermano mayor.

Él es nuestro sol, la flama dorada que brilla con tanta fuerza en nuestra vida. Emma también lo será.

* * *

 **Y llegamos al final :´(**

 **Mil gracias a todas las chicas que dejaron sus reviews!**

 **BCullen, Adriu, Chayley Costa, debynoe12, kaja0507, somas, Lady Grigori, Maryluna, Yoliki, saraipineda44, calvialexa, krisr0405, freedom2604, myaenriquez02, Gabriela Cullen, Liz Vidal, Tecupi, Kriss21, Tata XOXO, andreasotoseneca, cavendano13, Paola Lightwood, Lizdayanna, Sanveronica y patymdn.**

 **Gracias en verdad por todo el apoyo que le dieron a esta historia, espero que les gustara este final feliz después de tanto sufrimiento y capítulos seguidos haciendo T.T. con el #PobreBella :P de verdad, mil gracias y espero pronto volver con otra traducción para ustedes ;)**

 **No olviden dejar su review y espero volver a leerlas pronto :)**


End file.
